


S.T.E.V.E.

by Chibi, neera (neerapen)



Series: I S.T.E.V.E. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, robo!Steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ho incontrato un tipo. Loki, ha detto di chiamarsi. […] Mi ha sfidato a costruire un'Intelligenza Artificiale antropomorfa. Un androide. Uno vero. Ha osato dire che non era sicuro che ce l’avrei potuta fare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.T.E.V.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear non-Italian fans, eager to read this fic: give us time, and we'll translate it this Summer. Please, if there's someone keen to help us with a beta reading to check the translation, we'll be grateful to have your help.

****  


**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 001, 27 giugno - 3:56 am**

Sta registrando? Okay.

Allora! Ho incontrato un tipo. Loki, ha detto di chiamarsi. Come il Dio della Discordia vichingo, sì JARVIS, non serve che mi apri Omnipedia. Non è questo il punto.

L'ho incontrato dopo la festa di beneficienza della Maria Stark Foundation. Stavo parlando di interfacce intelligenti con una persona, non ricordo esattamente chi, ma aveva idee pessime, noiose. Cose che vanno addirittura contro le Tre Leggi, ma siamo seri? È dai tempi in cui si scriveva di robot che si parla delle Tre Leggi. Perché bisognerebbe toglierle proprio ora?

Comunque, non è neppure questo il punto. Sto divagando, ho dell'alcool in corpo, sì JARVIS, troppo alcool, hai assolutamente ragione. Resta in muto o ti installo nella lavatrice di Rhodey.

Dicevo. Ho incontrato questo Loki. Stavamo al tavolo da poker di un casinò. La serata era finita prima, avevo bisogno di distrarmi. Questo Loki mi ha offerto da bere e abbiamo cominciato a parlare delle Intelligenze Artificiali. Aveva delle argomentazioni interessanti, devo ammetterlo, e un gran bel po' di capelli. Davvero _tanti_ capelli. Sembrava una Monna Lisa moderna. Forse è per quello che ho perso contro di lui.

Insomma, parlavamo di Intelligenze Artificiali e di V.I.C.I., quella povera scusa di Intelligenza Artificiale che usano praticamente tutti nei propri netbook ultimamente. Era d'accordo con me, diceva che la società sta rallentando il progresso. Siamo ancora al livello di un pessimo film di fantascienza del Ventunesimo secolo, sarà mai possibile? Mi ha detto che aveva un'idea. Qualcosa che io mi sognavo di realizzare. Gli ho riso in faccia.

Lui non ha fatto una piega. Mi ha sorriso, anzi. È stato abbastanza strano. Sembrava molto sicuro di sé, avete presente il tipo? Schiena dritta, sorriso cordiale, parlantina svelta. Ecco.

Mi ha incuriosito. Non so perché, forse era l'alcool, ma gli ho chiesto di dirmi di più.

Non mi ha detto nulla, mi ha sfidato a costruire un'Intelligenza Artificiale antropomorfa. Un androide. Uno vero. Ha osato dire che non era sicuro che ce l’avrei potuta fare.

Ho accettato. Insomma, ho un onore da difendere. Sono il fondatore di una delle ditte più avanti nel campo della tecnologia, se avessi rifiutato sarei stato di nuovo lo zimbello della comunità scientifica. Non che me ne importi qualcosa, quelli sono una manica di scalda poltrone incapaci.

E—Che stavo dicendo?

Ah, potrei aver firmato un qualche contratto? Non sono sicuro di quella parte. Era tutto un po' annebbiato, dopo l'ultimo sorso di whiskey.

 

**Inizializzazione Programma. Codice 0345-8778-ST3V3**

**Risposta positiva. Circuiti collegati.**

**Test di Funzionamento... In corso.**

**30%... 40%... 80%...**

**Test concluso, non sono stati trovati malfunzionamenti.**

**Inizializzazione Completata.**

 

Quando apre gli occhi ci sono ancora gli ultimi codici che girano, un sottofondo di numeri e stringhe di codice che sono quasi rassicuranti.

Sa istintivamente cosa è in grado di fare, sa che questi codici sono collegati alla sua mano e questi altri controllano l’utilizzo dei suoi occhi. Sembra tutto così naturale, ma ci sono ore e ore di codificazione che dimostrano come non lo sia.

Apre gli occhi dopo qualche secondo, e sposta lo sguardo fino a quando non incontra il viso del suo creatore ( **Anthony Edward Stark** , _Maschio_ , 12 file collegati).

«Sei online?» gli chiede, guardandolo da dietro degli occhiali di sicurezza. Una domanda superflua, dopotutto se non fosse online non avrebbe potuto aprire gli occhi, ma gli esseri umani, il suo programma gli dice, sono illogici ( **1.** _Privo di logica_ **2.** _Contrario ai più elementari principi della convenienza_ ) la maggior parte del tempo.

«Affermativo» risponde dunque dopo qualche secondo. I vari test che sta girando per sicurezza stanno tornando tutti positivi con risultati che si avvicinano a un perfetto funzionamento - il margine di errore gli fa pensare che gli ultimi intoppi verranno rimossi una volta che avrà preso sicurezza in questa sua nuova unità.

Comincia a muovere le braccia, rimanendo disteso, e farlo non presenta alcun problema, come previsto. «Tutto sembra funzionare regolarmente» informa il Creatore quindi.

Il Creatore sogghigna, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo da capo a piedi. «Come ti senti?» gli chiede, battendo una volta le mani, e lui deve fermarsi un attimo, cercando di comprendere a pieno la domanda.

I suoi file dicono che l’espressione “ _Come ti senti?_ ” implica una risposta che s'incentri più su un campo psico-fisico che di mera funzionalità. Dovrebbe essere in grado di rispondere a queste domande istantaneamente, spera che le sue previsioni siano corrette e che sia solo una questione di accessione alle routine rallentata dalla novità.

Si mette a sedere, trovandola una posizione meno comoda ma più pratica di quella precedente e poi annuisce «Tutto pare funzionare correttamente» ripete, perché gli sembra la parte più importante e perché, dopotutto, gli viene ancora più facile pensare in quei termini «quindi credo che il corrispettivo sia bene, Signore.»

Il Creatore avanza di nuovo verso di lui, prendendogli un polso con una mano e girando il palmo verso l'alto, premendovi il pollice al centro. «Tatto? Funzionante?» chiede e lui guarda la mano dell’altro per un secondo.

I suoi file sono aggiornati e non è una novità, certo che no, ma la mano del Creatore è _calda_ ( **1.** _Che si trova a una temperatura superiore a quella normale_ \- altre definizioni scartate per rilevanza inferiore al 75%.)

«Affermativo» conferma di nuovo, gli sembrano controlli superflui avendo ribadito per ben due volte che i suoi test hanno riportato un perfetto funzionamento di tutte le sue subroutine fino a qui installate, ma quello che ordina il Creatore è legge, quindi rimane in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni.

«Fletti le dita» chiede il Creatore poco dopo, concentrandosi sul movimento della mano. «JARVIS, esegui una diagnostica preliminare e controlla che il nucleo energetico funzioni senza cali di tensione.» continua, parlando a JARVIS ( **unità di controllo,** _IA_ ).

Ubbidisce immediatamente, concentrandosi a sua volta il movimento delle sue dita. È strano in un certo senso, può vedere le linee di codice che controllano quel particolare movimento, e la linea di imput che ha fatto partire ogni singolo tremito.

Si stacca dalla contemplazione posando di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo Creatore. «Come ho detto tutto sembra funzionare in maniera ottimale» ripete comunque, perché una parte di lui non può fare a meno di pensare ( **1.** _Agire con la mente. Elaborare contenuti mentali_ ) che tutto questo non sia pratico.

Il creatore arcua le sopracciglia ( **Registrazione mimica facciale** _in corso_ ) alzando lo sguardo su di lui «Credo di essere io l'esperto qui, ti pare?» gli dice e cerca di analizzare il suo tono di voce unendolo alla mimica facciale prima rilevata e il risultato che ottiene è un riscontro in ben 35 file legati alle reazioni emotive che non sa come applicare. «JARVIS, hai inserito il sub-programma 14, sì?» chiede il Creatore e prima ancora di ricevere una risposta scuote il capo ridendo. «Neanche questo mi starà a sentire, grandioso.»

Non sa cosa voglia dire; non pensa di avere fatto qualcosa che vada contro le sue direttive, né di avere apertamente disobbedito agli ordini del Creatore. In più la reazione emotiva che riceve dai segnali che riesce a cogliere dal Creatore è nuovamente cambiata. Si limita a osservarlo dunque, senza una particolare espressione «Volevo solo essere utile e farle risparmiare del tempo, le chiedo perdono se ho commesso un errore, Signore.»

Il Creatore scuote il capo e gli lascia andare la mano, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Nah, non importa. Prova a sorridere un po', okay? Testa la mimica facciale e attiva le subroutine delle reazioni emotive» gli ordina il Creatore e lui esegue.

Il codice scende davanti ai suoi occhi senza alcun intoppo e lui cambia la sua espressione facciale in quella che, nei suoi file interni, viene identificata con il nome sorriso ( _143 files rilevanti a questo argomento._ **1.** _Leggera contrazione delle labbra, espressione di sentimenti_ ) ma spera di essere riuscito a estrarre quello corretto.

Il Creatore lo indica con l'indice e retrocede. «Visto? Mamma lo sa meglio di te» poi fa un gesto il cui significato non si trova da nessuna parte nei suoi files di apprendimento (si tocca il naso due volte) e si gira verso gli schermi della console.

È un’altra la cosa però che lo perplime di più, però.

«Dai dati che ho, lei non sembra avere le caratteristiche per assumere il ruolo di _madre_ » dice, accedendo a 13 dei 36 files contenenti questo argomento. Il Creatore è al 100% un esemplare maschile della razza di homo sapiens, dunque inadatto per il ruolo di madre, poi riflette un secondo «però se vuole posso chiamarla _mamma_ comunque.»

Il Creatore si guarda la zona genitale, come se illogicamente dovesse assicurarsi della loro continua presenza e poi si volta verso di lui. «Sono più il tuo dio, che tua madre».

Esita un secondo prima di provare a sorridere nuovamente ( _probabilità di successo 85%_ ), piegando poi la testa «Stavo solo utilizzando le sue parole.»

Il Creatore distoglie lo sguardo solo dopo un attimo di silenzio che gli fa pensare di avere sbagliato qualcosa nell’esecuzione della subroutine, ma poi il Creatore riprende a parlare. «Prendi la maglia che c'è sul carrello, dovrebbe starti» gli dice e lui si volta a ricercare l’indumento, individuandolo dopo qualche secondo. Fino a quel secondo era rimasto con soltanto dei pantaloni addosso, ma, dato che non è sensibile alla temperatura tanto quanto un essere umano, non ne ha provato alcun fastidio. «Per comodità, chiamami Tony. Tu sarai semplicemente Steve, d'accordo, S.T.E.V.E.?» gli chiede e si ferma un secondo, applicando le dovute modifiche e aggiungendo _Steve_ ( **S** istema **T** ecnoumanoide **E** ntropico **V** eramente **E** ccezionale) al suo file.

Steve annuisce, sporgendosi per prendere la maglietta e mettersela addosso come ordinato - i movimenti gli riescono più veloci ora, il piccolo stacco tra l’imput e l’azione che si assottiglia sempre di più. «Come vuole, Tony.»

Il Creato... Tony risponde con un mormorio, controllando un qualcosa sul tablet che ha in mano (Steve potrebbe vederlo senza troppi problemi se volesse, ma non ha intenzione di fare nulla del genere).

«Sembra tutto a posto» dice Tony alla fine prima di corrucciare lo sguardo ( _Simbolo di confusione, o irritazione_ ). «Quando ho sviluppato una pineale sintetica?» _confusione_ quindi «Uh. Bel lavoro»

Tony tira su col naso e si volta verso di lui. «Allora, Steve, testiamo i tuoi muscoli, ti va? Palestra!» annuncia, cominciando a camminare e facendogli un segno con le mani ( _registrato nel database_ ) per dirgli di seguirlo.

«Certo, Tony» risponde alzandosi e seguendolo immediatamente. E prova una strana sensazione quando Tony risponde immediatamente “ _Bravo ragazzo_ ”.

La strada che li conduce dal laboratorio alla palestra è lunga e Steve ne approfitta per memorizzare quanto più può della struttura della casa ( _Accesso file 345, pianta di casa Stark_ ).

Quando arrivano in palestra, le luci sono spente e Tony sbatte le mani due volte per accenderle.

«Iniziamo con i pesi. Non ricordo quanta potenza ti ho dato, quindi...» annuncia Tony e muove le mani verso il bilanciere. «Iniziamo.»

I file che sono presenti nel database sono approssimativi riguardo alle sue possibili prestazioni, ha una quantificazione relativa con un margine d’errore che non dovrebbe essere lì, probabilmente, quindi Steve annuisce, avvicinandosi al bilanciere e alzandolo senza alcuno sforzo.

«Va bene così?» chiede, era certo di potere alzare così tanto, ma allo stesso tempo cerca di calcolare quanto più possa alzare senza provare la sua struttura. Abbastanza, se i suoi calcoli sono esatti.

Si volta verso Tony, che lo sta guardando con una strana espressione in viso ( _troppi riscontri, impossibile calcolare una soluzione_ ).

Si passa una mano tra i capelli alla fine e poi dice: «Okay, aggiungiamo direttamente una tonnellata per lato, che dici?» chiede.

Steve annuisce, spostandosi in avanti e poggiando il bilanciere al suo posto, in maniera tale da potere aggiungere il peso indicato dall'altro. Quando ha finito, riprende il bilanciere e lo rialza, questa volta il suo codice lavora un po’ più velocemente e ritiene che alzare questo tipo di peso provoca un maggiore sforzo «Secondo i miei calcoli non dovrei essere in grado di alzare molto di più di così.» informa dunque Tony.

Tony incrocia le braccia, appoggiandosi a un altro macchinario (è stanco? O la sua postura significa altro?). «Okay, dimmi come ti senti a sollevare quelle allora.»

Steve si sforza di pensare a un’espressione facciale che meglio possa rappresentare la sua frustrazione ( **1.** _Mancato appagamento o soddisfacimento_ ) e la sua incertezza ( **1.** _Indecisione, mancanza di sicurezza_ ) e alla fine aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non comprende perché Tony continui a formulare la domanda in quel particolare modo quando dovrebbe essere conscio che Steve non _sente_.

Non abbassa il bilanciere, trovando che può tenerlo alzato tranquillamente, con solo il minimo dispendio di energie. «Mi sento normale. Credo che tra un po' avrò bisogno di riposizionarlo al suo posto per permettere ai miei muscoli di rilassarsi, ma a parte questo non è troppo pesante.»

Tony arriccia le labbra in un’espressione che Steve pensa si possa tramutare in un sorriso, ma che sembra anche un po’ differente. «Bene, direi. Posa.» gli dice e Steve fa come ordinato, sentendo i suoi codici ritornare ai loro parametri normali.

Tony non lo sta guardando però, fa scorrere un pannello su una colonna e controlla altri dati, la sua attenzione persa nei codici davanti a sé.

«Testiamo i riflessi, domani vedremo se la resistenza è la stessa» annuncia e Steve annuisce nuovamente.

«Va bene, come vuole procedere?» chiede, voltandosi verso di lui.

Tony gli indica una porta dall'altra parte della palestra e Steve accede ai dati sulla mappa della casa cercando di ricostruire quale scopo abbia quella particolare stanza.

Tony lo batte di 0.23 secondi «Percorso ad ostacoli» spiega, «Il nome inganna, quindi stai attento e non romperti al primo raggio laser, okay?»

Steve sente qualcosa di inusuale nei suoi codici e la sua subroutine la riconosce come irritazione ( **1.** _Alterazione connessa a rabbia o risentimento_ ) e immagina che la subroutine sulle reazioni emotive abbia cominciato a estendersi sui suoi codici di base. Immagina che sia quello che deve fare, quindi la lascia procedere.

Si volta a guardare Tony, e riflette qualche secondo su come meglio esprimersi. Alla fine si limita ad arcuare un sopracciglio «Farò del mio meglio» dice, annuendo e dirigendosi verso la porta.

Non vede l’espressione di Tony, ma quando l’altro dice nuovamente «Bravo ragazzo,» sente di avere fatto bene. Quando arriva davanti la porta, ancora chiusa, Tony ricomincia a parlare «Ti guarderò tutto il tempo, concentrati. Questi sono i dati base con cui compareremo tutti gli altri test» annuncia, aprendo la porta con un comando vocale.

«Buon lavoro» aggiunge poi mentre Steve avanza all’interno della stanza. È abbastanza semplice, con vari ostacoli posti in modo tale da formare un percorso abbastanza intuitivo. Steve si prende qualche secondo per memorizzarlo prima di rispondere «Grazie»

Quando sente che il programma viene attivato incomincia a correre. Ha avuto tempo per abituarsi ai movimenti delle sue gambe e trova che l’intero percorso sia estremamente facile.

I raggi laser che Tony ha nominato sono facilmente evitabili con precise capriole e scatti laterali e si rende conto di potere saltare molto più in alto di un normale essere umano.

Finisce presto, senza incontrare alcuna difficoltà.

«Va bene?» chiede, guardando verso una delle telecamere che può vedere.

«Tanti anni a cercare sieri per un supersoldato e io creo una cosa del genere» dice, e Steve non sa cosa stia pensando, non può vedere la sua espressione o ricevere qualche indizio dai suoi movimenti. Da un certo punto di vista è molto... _rilassante_.

«Sì, probabilmente la mia potenza fisica, agilità e riflessi sarebbero molto utili in un combattimento...» riflette poi ad alta voce, uscendo dalla stanza e ritrovandosi nuovamente di fronte a Tony. Forse non dovrebbe chiederlo, ma si rende conto che c’è qualcosa di estremamente importante che manca ai suoi files, e onestamente Steve non comprendere come un errore del genere sia possibile.

«È quella la ragione per cui mi ha creato?» chiede alla fine, perché da nessuna parte riesce a trovare una destinazione, da nessuna parte nei suoi codici si fa menzione della _ragione_ per cui è stato creato. Al contrario degli esseri umani le macchine vengono create per una funzione specifica, non capisce come sia possibile che non gli sia stata ancora assegnata la sua.

Tony scuote il capo e alcuni dei suoi codici gli dicono che la sua postura sottolinea che c’è qualcosa di più, ma non sa cosa. «No, ma  qualcuno potrebbe pensarlo.»

Alla fine Tony sorride appena e gli fa cenno di seguirlo. «Test di resistenza?»

Potrebbe insistere forse, ma non è il suo posto, lo sa bene quindi annuisce, seguendolo immediatamente «Certamente, mi dica solo cosa devo fare.»

«Credo che ci voglia un tapirulan per questo.» lo informa, avvicinandosi a uno ed accendendolo. Steve lo segue senza dire nulla.

«A che velocità?» chiede, piegando la testa.

Tony fa un gesto vago con la mano. «Quanto pensi di poter fare?»

I suoi calcoli sono, anche questa volta, circostanziali e quindi si ritrova ai pensarci per un secondo prima di rispondere.

«Credo che ad un'andatura normale potrei continuare per svariate ore senza avere bisogno di fermarmi.  Secondo i miei calcoli dovrei essere in grado di raggiungere una velocità di 48km orari, ma non sono certo per quanto tempo esattamente» spiega, voltandosi verso Tony in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni.

«Quaranta km/h allora. Per... Tutto il tempo che riesci.» conclude, inserendo i parametri nel tapirulan e incrocia le braccia al petto.

«Pensi che ti possa lasciare solo per un po'?» chiede e Steve deve trattenersi dal ricordargli che lo ha creato con dei programmi estremamente funzionali e all’avanguardia.

Comincia a correre, seguendo l’andatura del tapirulan e annuisce «Certamente, faccia quello che deve fare, devo solo correre dopotutto. Quando finisco qui la verrò a cercare, o immagino di poter chiedere a JARVIS.» In più gli darà il tempo necessario di accedere ad alcuni files che vuole riesaminare con maggiore attenzione e cercare di migliorare le sue risposte emotive.

Se Tony continuerà a chiedergli _come si sente_ deve essere in grado di poter fornire una risposta adeguata.

Tony annuisce e se ne va senza dire altro, Steve non ci presta nemmeno troppa attenzione.

 

***

**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 002, 04 luglio - 1:23 am**

 

Citando un classico: è viiivo!

Parla, cammina, sembra terribilmente reale, devo ammetterlo. Credo di aver un attimo di difficoltà, perché è un capolavoro e lo so che non vale niente detto da me, ma davvero. Ha appena sollevato una tonnellata dicendomi che lo sforzava un pochino. L'antimateria gli sta dando più energia di quanto credessi, temo. Dannata entropia. Dovevo lasciare certe cose a Richards.

Comunque! Grandi notizie, Steve è sveglio e pimpante. Pepper sarà felice di vederlo in giro. JARVIS ricordati di mandarle i filmati dei test, sono sicuro apprezzerà. Non mandarli a Rhodey, lui continua a disapprovare Steve in maniera allucinante. Tutta la faccenda dell'aspetto completamente umano lo mette a disagio, non riesco a fargli capire che si tratta solo di evoluzione scientifica. Ogni tanto è cocciuto come uno di quei vecchi computer privi di personalità.

E, a proposito, tanti auguri Stati Uniti! Steve è il mio regalo per voi, spero che un giorno apprezzerete. Se non lo fate, virus caleranno sui vostri netbook. Nessuno escluso. A parte Pepper, perché lei è molto presa da Steve. Diamine, _io_ sono preso da lui e sono quello che l'ha creato.

No, aspetta, suonava come se mi fossi costruito una bambola gonfiabile. Questo piacerebbe un casino alla stampa. Me li vedo, tutti sghignazzanti a dire "Ah, Stark si è costruito una ragazza perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sopportarlo tanto".

Beh, non ho costruito Steve per questo, signori. Grazie e buona giornata.

***

Due ore dopo riceve uno strano segnale nel codice di funzionamento degli arti inferiori; muoverli è diventato meno automatico, e ormai Steve deve concentrarsi per ogni singolo movimento. Immagina che sia la cosa più vicina alla stanchezza ( **1.** _Situazione i sensazione di indebolimento delle forze o delle capacità, in conseguenza di uno sforzo fisico o mentale_ ) umana che possa avere.

Ferma il tapirulan quindi, rimanendo per qualche secondo fermo. è un buon modo per vedere anche quanto facilmente può riprendersi da uno sforzo. Immagina che sia come quando una macchina va in surriscaldamento, e si trova ad appoggiarsi ad una delle maniglie della macchina.

Secondo i suoi calcoli dovrebbe ritornare perfettamente funzionante in un tempo variabile tra i dieci e i venti minuti, il tempo per il suo sistema di ricalibrare gli imput.

Durante la corsa ha avuto accesso a tutti quei file che prima non era stato in grado di studiare a dovere. Quando prova a sorridere, ora, il movimento risulta più facile e naturale, anche se non è ancora in grado di cogliere le differenze tra i vari sorrisi. Gli umani apparentemente mostrano molto con quel singolo gesto, esiste il sorriso di scuse, il sorriso felice, il sorriso amaro. Se non fosse impossibile una parte di Steve penserebbe che tutte queste diverse nuances potrebbero mandare in tilt il suo sistema operativo.

In ogni caso quando è finalmente certo di essersi ripreso del tutto si stacca dal tapirulan, ripescando dalla sua memoria la mappa che ha tracciato prima e ritorna indietro verso il laboratorio attraverso la stessa strada.

Senza Tony a controllarlo è un buon modo di controllare che i piani che ha in memoria siano corretti.

Riesce a ritornare facilmente e quando entra nel laboratorio vede Tony che sta lavorando ed è completamente assorto nel suo lavoro. Secondo i suoi dati è considerato scortese interrompere qualcuno quando sta lavorando o è in profonda concentrazione e da quello che ha potuto leggere la cortesia è una qualità molto apprezzata. Rimane fermo dunque a guardare Tony lavorare.

Non può fare a meno di pensare che è stato Tony a costruirlo, lavorando su di lui come sta facendo ora su quel chip. In un certo qual modo aveva ragione prima, Tony è quasi un Dio per lui. Il Creatore è l’essere più importante nella vita di un’AI.

Tony ad un certo punto lascia andare i suoi attrezzi, il lavoro completato davanti a lui, e si porta le mani sul viso, in un segno di evidente stanchezza.

Durante la sua corsa ha anche controllato quelli che ha ritenuto le informazioni necessarie per potere vivere assieme ad un umano (ore di sonno necessarie a notte, quantità di proteine e carboidrati ottimali e altre informazioni similari) e ora che nota le borse sotto gli occhi dell’altro ha come l’impressione che il suo creatore non segua queste linee guida come dovrebbe.

Tony fa girare la sedia su sé stessa, il volto ancora coperto e fa un verso che rassomiglia molto ad uno stanco mugugno. Si lascia scivolare le mani lentamente, liberando i suoi occhi che, finalmente, si concentrano sulla figura di Steve.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge ha un pizzico di sorpresa e un pizzico di paura.

«Cosa diavolo fai? Vuoi farmi prendere un infarto?» gli chiede Tony e Steve piega la testa. No, ovviamente non voleva fargli prendere un infarto, è davvero questo che pensa della sua creazione? O forse è solo un modo di dire.

«Chiedo scusa,» dice comunque alla fine, perché gli sembra la soluzione migliore «sembrava preso dal suo lavoro, non volevo disturbarla. Ho ritenuto più opportuno aspettare che finisse.»

Tony prende un lungo respiro e si guarda attorno, come se stesse cercando di riprendersi. «Per quanto hai corso? Ho perso la cognizione del tempo» gli dice, e Steve non fa fatica a crederlo.

«Ho corso per due ore e tredici minuti prima di avvertire la stanchezza, che è una sensazione strana, devo ammetterlo, ma tra il tempo che ho impiegato per recuperare le forze e il tragitto dalla palestra a qui sono passate all'incirca due ore e quaranta minuti da quando ci siamo divisi» riporta, cercando di essere il più preciso possibile con i tempi, rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi chiede «ci sono altri test che desiderava fare?»

Tony lo fissa con aria corrucciata e Steve non sa cosa abbia detto di sbagliato. L’altro si alza in piedi, dirigendosi verso di lui. «Stanchezza?» chiede, e lui non può fare a meno di domandarsi perché sia così sorpreso. È stato Tony a costruirlo, questo vuol dire che è stato lui a codificare certi responsi da parte del suo codice.

In ogni caso risponde immediatamente, cercando di chiarificare: «È il termine più vicino. Non è esattamente uguale ai parametri di stanchezza umana. Il mio sistema operativo è semplicemente conscio che sforzare ulteriormente i miei muscoli potrebbe essere deleterio.»

Tony lo guarda per qualche secondo prima di annuire, studiandolo da capo a piedi. «Ho fatto un bel po' di cose senza rifletterci sopra, sembra.»

Non è certo di comprendere a cosa si riferisca, il suo codice è esteso ma ben scritto, non gli sembra che ci siano righe che non siano state scritte con molta accuratezza. In ogni caso lo guarda e piega la testa in un segno di curiosità e confusione «E questo è male?»

Onestamente non trova che ci sia nulla di male in come girino i suoi programmi, ma Tony è il suo creatore e spetta a lui decidere.

Tony si limita a scrollare le spalle (un movimento che indica indecisione, magari?) e dire «Non lo so. Vedremo.»

Steve annuisce, portandosi le mani dietro la schiena «Ci solo altri test che voleva fare?»

Tony sembra essere indeciso su come rispondere a questa domanda e corruccia lo sguardo prima di annuire, per poi scrollare il capo. Steve è confuso da questa sequenza.

«Credo sia ora di mangiare. Per me, non per te.» spiega avvicinandosi e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Steve rimane un po’ sorpreso. «A meno che tu non abbia anche fame.»

È una domanda illogica, il suo creatore dovrebbe sapere perfettamente che anche se Steve provasse il bisogno di mangiare non potrebbe, essendo privo di un sistema digestivo. Mangiare qualcosa potrebbe farlo mal funzionare gravemente.

Steve decide comunque di prendere la frase come uno scherzo, una battuta mirata a divertire e quindi scuote la testa, sorridendo leggermente «No, in più senza uno stomaco mi verrebbe difficile digerirli» esita un attimo prima di aggiungere «vuole che la segua o che rimanga qui?»

Tony pondera un attimo sulla domanda rimanendo un secondo in silenzio.

«Seguimi,» dice alla fine, alzando le spalle «dopo vedremo di scoprire tutti i tuoi misteri»

Steve decide che quello che i suoi codici stanno cercando di mostrargli è un’acuta _confusione_ quindi aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo guarda «Misteri? Non credo di avere misteri,» dice e poi, riflettendo a voce alta «e lei mi ha creato, dovrebbe conoscere tutti i miei _misteri_ »

Tony grugnisce col naso, soffocando una risata. «Dovrei, esatto» risponde e c’è qualcosa di strano nella sua voce, ma Steve non sa come chiamarla.

Alla fine decide di essere ancora impreparato a comprendere uno scambio così complesso e si limita ad annuire. «D'accordo allora. Faccia strada.» dice, perché nonostante potrebbe arrivare in cucina da solo gli sembra solo corretto far camminare Tony davanti a lui.

L’altro gli indica l'ascensore con la mano, precedendolo e chiedendo a JARVIS di mettere tutto in standby

Steve si ritrova a seguirlo immediatamente, entrando nell'ascensore dopo di lui. È un po’ strano pensare di stare lasciando lo spazio chiuso del piano inferiore.

«C'è qualcun altro in casa?» si trova a chiedere, voltandosi a guardarlo. Non sa che risposta voglia esattamente, sa che non dovrebbe importare, ma una parte di lui vuole interagire con un essere umano che non sia il suo creatore, che non sappia come funziona il suo codice quasi meglio di lui stesso.

La sua memoria possiede files su una certa Virginia “Pepper” Potts e un Colonnello James Rhodes che potrebbero essere presenti. Non è certo però di essere pronto.

Tony scorre una mano sul pannello accanto all'entrata e poi risponde «Sembra di no. Pepper dev'essere andata a casa nel frattempo. Hai i dati su Pepper?» chiede e Steve annuisce, portando l’immagine del file della donna in superficie.

«Il mio database comprende i dati di Virginia Pepper Potts, sì. Dovrei poterla riconoscere se la vedessi.» dice. Il file contiene una foto della donna e informazioni basilari (tra i quali le sue allergie e il suo contatto in caso di emergenze).

Non riesce a vedere l’espressione di Tony, ma crede che sia divertita mentre lo informa che: «Ha una cotta per te, quindi niente petto nudo attorno a lei, chiaro?»

L’ascensore si apre a quel punto ed entrambi escono, anche se Steve si ritrova... confuso dalla frase dell’altro. Una... cotta ( _sinonimo di infatuazione_ ), che cosa peculiare.

«Farò del mio meglio per non essere senza vestiti in sua presenza» risponde, perché non può ignorare quello che, per il suo sistema operativo, viene ricevuto come un ordine, ma poi corruccia lo sguardo «anche se i miei dati dicono che le infatuazioni umane sono un miscuglio di attrazione fisica e affinità caratteriale, quindi mi sembra difficile che Miss Potts possa avere "una cotta" per me» ammette, perché se c’è una qualche informazione fallace nei suoi files è meglio scoprirlo ora che dopo.

Tony però non gli dice nulla al riguardo, si limita a sbuffare col naso. «Chi lo sa,» comincia, vago «magari allora tenterà solo di spingerti contro una parete.»

Steve cerca di comprendere cosa voglia dire questa frase per qualche secondo prima di riuscire a capire che Tony si riferisce ad atti sessuali tra lui e la signorina Potts. Considerando che non è nemmeno certo di possedere le capacità di partecipare attivamente in un atto sessuale si ritrova a corrucciare lo sguardo.

«Sono sicuro che Miss Potts abbia più controllo,» dice, alzando le spalle «ma come ho detto farò in modo di non trovarmi svestito in sua presenza. Non sarebbe comunque decente, da quanto mi sembra di aver capito.»

Raggiungono la cucina abbastanza presto e Steve si ferma verso l’isola al centro della cucina, mentre Tony ridacchiando va verso il piano cottura, aprendo il frigo. «Decente?» chiede e Steve è sicuro di non avere sbagliato l’uso della parola in questo caso.

Annuisce quindi, guardandolo fare «Essere svestito davanti a qualcuno, specialmente se dell'altro sesso» non che Steve sia _davvero_ un uomo, quindi non dovrebbe realmente importare, ma la sua anatomia è quella di un maschio umano.

«Ti ho inavvertitamente messo un dizionario di qualche secolo fa?» Chiede Tony prendendo del cibo precotto e mettendolo in microonde. Steve non può fare a meno di guardare il tutto con un certo dissenso. Le sue ricerche di poco prima sembravano essere molto vocali sulla qualità migliore dei cibi freschi.

«No, posso assicurare che i miei dati sono aggiornati» dice prima, perché non ha molta voglia di avere installato un nuovo dizionario, si sta trovando bene con questo, e poi chiede, incapace di trattenersi «cibo precotto?»

Tony non sembra comprendere a pieno la sua domanda perché imposta il timer nel microonde e gli getta un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. «Cibo preparato e cotto in precedenza, sì» risponde e Steve scuote la testa.

«So cosa vuol dire» spiega, guardandolo con curiosità «ma secondo le mie ricerche non è esattamente un cibo salutare. Del cibo più fresco nutre di più l'organismo.» spiega poi

Tony lo guarda a bocca aperta. «Quando ho fatto una cosa del...JARVIS! Perché gli hai messo anche questo programma dentro?» chiede fissando il soffitto con aria tradita.

JARVIS si limita a rispondere «Era necessario, Signore» e Steve immagina che, fosse stato anche lui in possesso di un corpo, avrebbe arcuato un sopracciglio.

«Ma ho ragione, no? Non sarebbe meglio che si preparasse qualcosa di fresco?» chiede, ignorando la discussione tra i due, il rapporto tra il creatore e JARVIS dopotutto non lo concerne.

Tony torna a concentrarsi su Steve ed incrocia le braccia al petto. «Mi piace questa roba» spiega e a Steve sembra estremamente difensivo.

Onestamente Steve non possiede le conoscenze necessarie per fare una reale comparazione essendo impossibilitato a comparare i sapori dei due tipo di cibo, ma nota come Tony non abbia detto nulla sulla componente di benessere che portano rispettivamente.

«Davvero?» chiede, curioso, «i cibi freschi non hanno un sapore migliore?»

Realizza improvvisamente che gli piacerebbe poterli assaggiare di persona. Per ragioni puramente scientifiche e di scoperta, certo.

Tony rotea gli occhi. «Probabilmente, non saprei. A me sembrano simili. È roba da mangiare, a volte più saporita di quel che presentano in certi ristoranti.» si limita a rispondere l’altro e Steve piega la testa.

Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi si limita ad alzare le spalle «Non ho sistemi di comparazione, quindi devo fidarmi delle sue parole. Se è quello che preferisce mangiare...»

Tony sembra accettare la sua conclusione e annuisce; apre lo sportello sentendo suonare il microonde e recupera la sua pietanza «Lo è. Ed è comodo, qui in casa, cinque minuti ed è pronto.»

Il fattore tempo è, effettivamente, un parametro che Steve non aveva inserito nella sua valutazione. Si chiede se sia molto importante e se, in questo caso, non possa essere d’aiuto.

«Quindi è una questione di tempo? Se avesse il tempo cucinerebbe?» chiede, piegando la testa e osservandolo mentre si muove per la cucina, preparando un piatto.

Steve lo vede corrucciare la fronte, perso in contemplazione. «Non sono quel che si potrebbe dire uno chef» dice alla fine e poi ridacchia «anzi il contrario.»

Questo non vuol dire che non voglia mangiare dei cibi freschi, solo che non è in grado di cucinare. Forse l’ha costruito per aiutarlo nei lavori domestici, forse per qualche altra ragione.

Si chiede se nel frattempo, mentre ancora non sa quale sia la sua funzione, possa trovare un modo di aiutare Tony, può provare a cucinare, ha ben 245 files di ricette.

Tony si siede al bancone e lo guarda. Steve non sa bene cosa fare quindi si limita a guardarsi intorno, cercando di registrare la cucina e cercare di capire dove potrebbero trovarsi gli essenziali per poter provare a cucinare. Sempre che non scopra quale sia la sua _vera_ funzione, certo.

Tony si porta la mano con la forchetta al mento e poi fa un cenno verso lo sgabello. «Vuoi farmi compagnia?» gli chiede e Steve annuisce.

Va a sedersi nello sgabello accanto a lui e poi piega la testa guardandolo «Posso farle una domanda?» chiede e Tony mangia un boccone e fa un mugugno d'assenso, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.

Esita per un secondo, pensando che forse non dovrebbe, che probabilmente non dovrebbe essere così importante, ma... «Per quale ragione mi ha costruito?» chiede alla fine, e vuole sapere quale deve essere la sua funzione, cosa debba fare ora che _esiste_.

Tony aggrotta la fronte, concentrandosi sul piatto davanti a lui e affondando la forchetta al centro, mantenendola lì. «È stata una sfida.» comincia e Steve lo guarda, fisso «C'era questo tizio, ero a Las Vegas per ritirare un premio, ma all' inizio della serata mi sono annoiato e sono andato in un casinò. Lui era al tavolo del poker con puntate alte. Di solito vinco, ma lui era sempre un passo più in là. Quando ha vinto mi ha ridato i soldi. Tutti. Solo a me. Gli altri avevano abbandonato perché, non lo so...» lo vede storcere le labbra ma rimane in silenzio ad ascoltare.

«Era come se li facesse sentire a disagio, anche se io trovavo tutto normale. Vero è che ero ubriaco. Il punto è che lui ha vinto, mi ha ridato i soldi e mi ha definito _quello giusto_. Abbiamo parlato di intelligenze artificiali e l'attimo dopo mi ha chiesto “ _signor Stark, sarebbe in grado di creare un robot talmente simile ad un umano da ingannare chiunque?_ ”» Si volta verso Steve, sorridendo appena. «Ho detto _sì, sicuro. Non sono Tony Stark solo per il mio bel faccino._ L'attimo dopo ho firmato una carta. Era una presa d'impegno in prima regola scritta in un inglese che sembrava venir fuori da un libro di Shakespeare. Ed era in carta pergamena!» Ridacchia, voltandosi di nuovo verso il piatto. «Quindi ho vinto la sfida e tu sei qui.»

Steve ascolta il tutto, annuendo ad intervalli regolari e non può fare a meno di chiedersi “ _è tutto qui?_ ” la sua intera esistenza, la sua funzione è solo quella di vincere una specie di sfida.

Non pensa che Tony abbia anche solo pensato ad una funzione per lui oltre questo, si chiede cosa farà ora di lui. Potrebbe anche spegnerlo, o forse l’avrebbe tenuto acceso, inutile.

È una prospettiva che gli fa provare qualcosa che un umano chiamerebbe paura.

Non fa trapelare nulla, comunque, essere un robot ha dopotutto i suoi vantaggi a volte «È un racconto strano. Chi era quest'uomo?» chiede, guardandolo.

Tony scrolla le spalle. «Non lo so, non l'avevo mai visto. Ho cercato informazioni su di lui, ma sembra che l'unico Erskine esistito fosse nato negli anni Venti del ventesimo secolo. Non si chiamava Loki, ma quello poteva essere un soprannome.»

Gli sembra tutto estremamente peculiare ma annuisce un'ultima volta «Ho capito. Strano. Però visto che ha vinto la scommessa le farò i complimenti io al posto suo, è usanza, no?»

Tony grugnisce col naso, trattenendo una risata. «Sì, è usanza, Steve.» dice, e Steve ha come l’impressione che lo trovi un po’ ridicolo, e poi riprende a mangiare.

Steve decide che non gli importa, è solo fiero di avere compreso qualcosa nel modo corretto. Sta avendo molte più difficoltà di quante avrebbe creduto a comprendere tutte le sfaccettature di una vita umana. «Okay» dice quindi, sorridendo «complimenti allora.»

Tony gli fa l'occhiolino ( **registrazione espressione facciale in corso. Codici implementati** ) «Grazie, molto obbligato.»

Steve sorride divertito, tenendo l’espressione quel tanto che, secondo i suoi calcoli, sarebbe bastato a far comprendere il suo divertimento prima di riprendere a guardarlo senza una particolare espressione.

Gli riesce più facile essere inespressivo, meno programmi da tenere attivi, ma immagina che debba lavorare anche su questo. Gli esseri umani sono molto espressivi in qualsiasi loro azione.

È estremamente stancante.

Tony riprende a mangiare, poi si volta col corpo verso Steve, osservandolo. «Stai andando bene. Con le espressioni intendo» gli dice, e Steve immagina che debba mostrare di essere contento e fiero.

Sorride di nuovo quindi «Bene. A volte ho il dubbio su quale espressione sia più corretta da utilizzare, ci sono molte possibilità e non sembra facile regolare l'utilizzo» ammette, perché ha  ancora, a volte, un secondo di indecisione, poi piega la testa «osservarla aiuta. E ho avuto più di due ore per studiare il programma.»

È certamente la sua subroutine più complessa, con stringhe e stringhe di codice estremamente complesse e francamente geniali.

Tony annuisce di nuovo, mangiando un altro boccone di traverso. «Sai che non sempre l'espressione di qualcuno è sincera, no?»

Non è estraneo al concetto della menzogna ( **1.** _Consapevole alterazione o falsificazione della verità_ ) ma allo stesso tempo non può dire che sia un concetto che comprende o che approva.

Annuisce a sua volta quindi, ma cerca nel suo database un’espressione che convogli la sua disapprovazione. Fa una smorfia arricciando il naso. «Ne sono consapevole, anche se lo trovo estremamente impratico e poco funzionale. Il concetto della menzogna non è qualcosa che mi piace in particolare, ma sono anche consapevole che a volte viene ritenuta necessaria.»

«Lo è.» conferma immediatamente Tony, tornando a girarsi verso il piatto. «Per proteggere te, o gli altri. Le bugie possono salvare qualche vita.»

Riflette su questa affermazione trovandone una vaga sensazione di verità, ma al contempo un forte senso di _errore_ come se i suoi circuiti avessero raggiunto un sentiero bloccato e non riuscissero a trasportare a destinazione il concetto.

Piega la testa, pensando per qualche secondo «Sembra parlare per esperienza personale.» dice alla fine e non è una domanda, ma allo stesso tempo immagina di essere curioso.

Tony sogghigna, mangiando un altro boccone. «L' esperienza ci insegna molte cose. Vedrai.»

Sa che non stanno parlando di qualcosa di felice, ma allo stesso tempo non può nascondere di volere questa _esperienza_.

«Non vedo l'ora» dice, annuendo e sorridendo.

Quando l’altro finisce di mangiare, allontana il piatto e si alza dalla sedia. «Ti va di fare un giro?» gli chiede e Steve lo guarda sorpreso.

«Un giro dove?» chiede, curioso. Vuole mostrargli il resto della casa? Immagina che sia necessario, dopotutto ha bisogno di esplorare questa abitazione per potere imparare a viverci, ma Tony ammicca e fa un cenno verso la finestra.

«Fuori» gli dice e Steve quasi non si blocca. Non sa che cosa sia questa sensazione, il suo programma la riconosce come _eccitazione_ e Steve concede che potrebbe esserlo.

Si volta verso la finestra indicata prima da Tony e poi di nuovo verso l’altro. Forse dovrebbe contenersi, ma invece sorride. «Sì, sì mi piacerebbe molto.»

Tony sembra compiaciuto, ma gli indica i piedi. «Avremo bisogno di un paio di scarpe.» Steve abbassa lo sguardo e si rende conto di essere, effettivamente, a piedi scalzi.

Tony lo conduce verso una stanza e lo informa che Virginia “Pepper” Potts gli ha comprato dei vestiti. Steve si mette in memoria di ringraziarla alla prima occasione.

Tony lo porta davanti ad un armadio e lo apre, guardandolo con un sorriso «Divertiti» gli dice e Steve esamina i vestiti con una certa confusione.

«Devo cambiare tutto o mettermi solo delle scarpe?» chiede, voltandosi verso l’altro.

Tony si appoggia allo stipite della porta e lo guarda da capo a piedi. «Vediamo come te la cavi col senso estetico, cambia tutto.»

Si volta di nuovo verso l'armadio, corrucciando lo sguardo e osservando i vestiti per qualche minuto.

Il suo programma non sembra essere in grado di calcolare due vestiti che potrebbero stare bene l’uno con l’altro e nell’indecisione prova a prendere due vestiti che sono vicini, quando si volta verso Tony non è certo di avere fatto la scelta giusta.

«Uhm, forse?» chiede e Tony per tutta risposta nasconde la bocca dietro una mano, trasformando quella che sembra una risata in un colpo di tosse.

«Ritenta, dai» gli dice e Steve quasi non sospira per la frustrazione. Alla fine opta per una camicia a scacchi e dei pantaloni color kaki.

Quando glieli mostra Tony si massaggia il collo e scuote il capo, alzando le mani. «Meglio di prima» concede e Steve è sorpreso.

«Oh, quindi va bene?» chiede, sorridendo contento.

Tony sbuffa col naso e gli indica i piedi. «Scarpe, su.»

Prende due scarpe che hanno un colore simile, ma un po’ più scuro, a quello dei pantaloni e quando riceve il permesso da Tony comincia a cambiarsi. Quest’ultimo va in un’altra stanza, tornando poco dopo con una nuova camicia.

«L'energia è stabile?» chiede, e Steve, vestito, annuisce.

«Sì, non è stato rilevato alcun problema con l'energia fin dalla mia attivazione» si rimette in piedi una volta finito di allacciarsi le scarpe «se si presenterà un problema prometto di informarla» aggiunge poi, perché sembra che l’altro provi una profonda preoccupazione al riguardo.

«Devi,» lo ammonisce, Tony incamminandosi verso la porta. «Andiamo, è tempo di farti incontrare il mondo» gli dice poi e Steve lo segue velocemente, cercando di trattenersi dal correre.

«Certamente» dice, sorridendo eccitato (e questa è la prima espressione che gli è uscita naturalmente).

 

***

**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 003, 04 luglio - 6:07 pm**

Perché hai acceso? No, non devo registrare un bel niente. Il fatto che mi stia già rompendo le scatole per la mia dieta lo rende meno affascinante, ma non frega niente a nessuno di questo. Ora vado a distrarlo con una bella valanga di imput sensoriali. Sii geloso JARVIS, porto il piccolo Steve nel mondo reale.

E— _Dummy_! Metti giù quella pistola ai quarzi!

 

*******

 

Sono fuori da un po’ e Steve non riesce a fare a meno di fissare qualsiasi cosa si trovino davanti. I suoi file di memoria sono pieni di queste cose, certo, ma vederli è un’altra cosa. Non sa perché, ma pensa che siano i colori, i suoi e gli odori, cose che un file di memoria non può certo dargli, non con tanta nitidezza.

Tony cammina accanto a lui e non sembra particolarmente preoccupato o arrabbiato per il suo comportamento, almeno non da quello che riesce a capire, ma Steve sa perfettamente che ha ancora molto da imparare in questo campo.

Camminano più o meno in silenzio ed è per questo che Steve si ferma sorpreso quando Tony si blocca di botto davanti ad un attraversamento pedonale.

«Proviamo una cosa.» dice e Steve piega la testa, guardandosi in giro e cercando di capire a cosa si riferisce

«Cosa?» chiede, quando finalmente rinuncia a capire.

Tony lo prende per un braccio, tirandolo al proprio fianco. «Interazione con il mondo, Steve. In un bar.» spiega e Steve spalanca gli occhi.

«Oh!» dice, capendo finalmente quello che stava guardando. Ricorda cosa aveva pensato prima, a casa, il desiderio di incontrare qualcuno e allo stesso tempo la _paura_ di non essere abbastanza.

Ma se Tony pensa che sia necessario lui non ha alcun diritto di rifiutarsi. «Beh, certo, se è quello che vuole. Immagino che debba cercare di essere il più umano possibile» dopotutto, si ricorda, è per questo che è stato creato.

Per una sfida.

Tony annuisce, facendogli l'occhiolino. «Dovrai fare l'ordinazione, flirtare con la cameriera, essere più naturale possibile. Senza citare film o libri.» Lo avverte, attraversando la strada e trascinandolo con se in mezzo alla massa di persone.

Steve annuisce, seguendolo, ma aggrottando le sopracciglia allo stesso tempo. Non può fare a meno di pensare che Tony stia pretendendo un po’ troppo da lui. «Devo per forza mostrare un interesse verso la cameriera? Molte persone non lo fanno, e tra tutte le emozioni quella è la più difficile da comprendere.»

L’amore, l’interesse, il flirt. Steve conosce queste sensazioni come conosce tutte le altre, ma allo stesso tempo di queste non esiste una chiara definizione. Si parla di _farfalle nello stomaco_ , ma Steve non ha uno stomaco e non vede cosa c’entrino le farfalle, comunque. Si parla di concetti astratti che non hanno alcun senso per lui.

«Ecco perché lo devi fare» gli dice Tony spintonandolo leggermente con un gomito, «dobbiamo renderti realistico sì o no?»

È strano pensare che deve essere _realistico_. È strano pensare che ha bisogno di queste cose perché, nonostante tutto, non è umano. Lo sa, e questa è la sua funzione, ma ora in mezzo a questo mare di persone, in mezzo ai colori e il vento... è semplicemente strano.

Non importa comunque, fa una faccia strana - sta cercando di andare per scontento e poco fiducioso, ma per qualche strana ragione il suo programma continua a suggerirgli di inserire anche _perso_ e il risultato è un’espressione strana che non vuol dire nulla. «D'accordo allora, farò del mio meglio»

«Cos'era quello?» Scherza Tony, che non sembra essersi accorto di cosa sia successo, e Steve decide di ignorare la domanda. Probabilmente se ne dimenticherà presto. 

Quando arrivano all’entrata del bar lo precede dentro, con un sorriso. «Forza, iniziano i giochi.»

Entra nel locale e aspetta che l’altro gli indichi un tavolo dove sedersi prima di farlo, aspettando che Tony lo raggiunga. «Cosa vuole?» chiede e Tony comincia  a guardarsi intorno.

«Direi un doppio caffè con caramello e un donut al cioccolato. E una spremuta» dice, accavallando le gambe ed incrociando le braccia. Torna a guardare Steve e gli chiede, con un sorriso di incoraggiamento «Pronto?»

No, vorrebbe rispondere, ma è una reazione irrazionale e non è certa da dove sia venuta.

Quindi annuisce, guardandosi intorno e chiamando una cameriera. Le sorride quando arriva, piegando leggermente la testa. Spera di stare dando i segnali giusti con il suo corpo, in questo genere di approcci la posizione del corpo è un grande vantaggio.

«Salve, sarebbe possibile ordinare?» chiede, cercando di rendere la sua voce un po’ più dolce «Vorremmo un doppio caffè con caramello, una donut al cioccolato e una spremuta se fosse possibile» mentre l'altra scrive l'ordinazione si blocca per un secondo e poi si morde un labbro, realizzando che non va bene così, deve aggiungere altro, ma non sa cosa. Non è preparato per questo genere di cose e non potendo quotare nessuna delle sue risorse non può fare altro che essere diretto.

«Perdoni la mia sfacciataggine, non faccio spesso cose simili, ma devo dirle che è molto bella» conclude con un altro sorriso.

La cameriera arrossisce e ringrazia, allontanandosi poi per andare a riferire l'ordine. Quando è lontana, Steve sospira «Credo che io stia per arrossire,» in realtà non pensa di poterlo fare, ma è una reazione che si adatta molto «è strano e imbarazzante fare cose simili. Andava bene però?»

Tony lo fissa con una mano davanti alla bocca, scosso da tremiti in un segno di chiara ilarità. Steve lo guarda tossire una volta, cercando di tornare serio.

«Lavorerei un po' sul tuo essere troppo diretto,» gli dice, «ma non te la sei cavata tanto male.» vista la sua reazione Steve non sa se stia mentendo, ma capire se qualcuno è sincero o meno è molto più difficile di quanto immaginava.

Concede alla fine, annuendo. Che sia vero o meno probabilmente ha ragione. «Okay, meno diretto» dice, abbassando lo sguardo per un secondo «dovrò fare delle ricerche al riguardo, anche se non penso che sia una conoscenza che mi serva sul serio.»

Non è certo del perché Tony gli stia facendo fare tutto questo ad essere onesto. Per passare per un vero umano non ha bisogno di questa conoscenza, dopotutto.

L’altro non dice nulla per qualche secondo misurandolo con lo sguardo, prima di mettere le mani sul tavolo e avvicinare la sedia. «È da tanto che non esco con qualcuno.» dice e Steve è un po’ sorpreso dal sentirglielo dire.

Steve è una macchina, sebbene sia stata creata per essere il più umana possibile, e sa che non è la stessa cosa, che uscire con un vero umano deve essere sicuramente differente

«Allora dovrò impegnarmi per non essere una compagnia troppo noiosa.» risponde, anche se non è certo di potere.

Tony sorride a metà, guardando in basso e giocherellando con il tavolo. «Non ce n'è bisogno, sei più che accettabile. Anzi.»

Steve piega la testa leggermente un po' confuso. Sembra un comportamento molto differente da quello che Tony ha tenuto con lui fino a quel secondo, e non riesce a comprendere che cosa stia succedendo. Chiedere delucidazioni sembra, in un certo qual modo, scortese quindi decide di memorizzare il comportamento di Tony per poterlo esaminare in un secondo momento. «Okay, bene.» risponde invece, sorridendo.

Tony a quel punto lo guarda. «Allora,» dice poggiando il gomito al tavolo e sostenendo il mento con la mano. «Dimmi qualcosa di te.»

Steve trova questa domanda molto inusuale dato che è stato Tony a crearlo e certamente conosce tutto di lui. Si ritrova più confuso di poco prima.

«Dato il nostro particolare rapporto questa sembra una domanda poco funzionale» dice alla fine, giusto quando la cameriera torna con la loro ordinazione.

La donna poggia le loro pietanze e se ne va immediatamente. Steve cerca di analizzare quello che è appena successo per trovare una qualche risposta.

«Credo di aver dato a quella donna un'idea sbagliata.» conclude alla fine, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Tony sogghigna e scuote il capo. «Ma davvero?» chiede, e c’è del sarcasmo nelle sue parole - o almeno Steve crede che ci sia.

Alza le spalle, rendendosi conto che forse non è esattamente quello che voleva fare. «Mi dispiace. Dovrei spiegarle che ha capito male?» chiede, piegando la testa.

Tony prende il caffè in una mano e soffia leggermente all'interno. «Credo che per oggi posso risparmiarti.» concede alla fine.

«Molto gentile da parte sua» risponde Steve sorridendo.

Tony comincia a bere poi e Steve non può trattenersi dal chiedere «È buono il suo caffè?»

Tony prende un altro lungo sorso, guardando poi la tazza. «Non male, ho bevuto di meglio» dice alla fine e Steve si concentra un attimo sulla tazza.

È curioso, lo ammette, ma chi non lo sarebbe?

«Da quello che so» _ovvero da quello che ha inserito nei miei file_ «lei è un vero intenditore del caffè, quindi non mi sorprende. È un peccato che non sono in grado di assaggiarlo» aggiunge, alzando le spalle e cominciando poi a guardarsi intorno.

Tony medita un attimo fissando il caffè e glielo porge. «Proviamo.» dice, e Steve spalanca gli occhi.

Prende la tazza - calda anche lei - e chiede «Ne è certo?»

Tony agita una mano con fare vago. «Hai un sistema di filtraggio che trasforma i liquidi in acqua» spiega «Basta solo che ti dia il comando, passami il braccio.» Steve lo fa immediatamente, senza staccare gli occhi dal caffè.

È stupido forse, ma non può fare a meno di guardare il liquido marrone, cercare di inspirarne il profumo, sentirne il calore. Se un umano stesse tenendo la tazza come lui probabilmente si scotterebbe, ma lui non è un normale essere umano e questo è l’unico modo per avvertirne davvero il calore.

Quando sente una nuova subroutine che entra in circolo chiude gli occhi per un secondo, lasciando che si installi e si stabilizzi.

«Attivo?» chiede Tony e Steve annuisce, ritirando la mano.

Appoggia la mano sulla tazza, stringendola saldamente ed esita un secondo intero prima di provare a bere.

Improvvisamente non ha importanza che non sappia perché esiste, che cosa può fare nella sua vita per essere _utile_. Anche se Tony dovesse staccarlo ora... è stato fortunato, incredibilmente fortunato.

Riapre gli occhi poi e guarda Tony con un sorriso «È buono. Forse mi piacerebbe di più senza caramello ma è buono.»

Tony sorride compiaciuto e poi dice, scherzoso: «Un motivo in più per lasciarci il caramello. Non voglio attentati alle mie scorte vitali.»

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa, ripassandogli il caffè «Non lo fare mai.»

L’altro non risponde e quando si riprende il caffè si limita ad allungargli anche la spremuta.

«È sicuro?» si ritrova a chiedere, ma prima che l'altro possa rispondere prende la spremuta e ne assaggia un poco.

Non può farci nulla, ha voglia di provare tutto quello che c’è «È buona anche questa.» annuncia, stringendola.

È buona, ma non è calda, ma non lo dice.

Tony sbuffa una risata ed annuisce. «Aspetta di aver provato quella che ho in frigo.» gli dice e Steve ha voglia di dirgli di tornare indietro, di fargli assaggiare tutto.

«È allo stesso gusto?» chiede, piegando la testa e poi si rende conto di cosa sta facendo.

Chi mai ha visto un essere umano così eccitato per un succo di frutta? «Probabilmente questo tipo di discussioni non aiutano a farmi passare per una persona normale. Potrebbe tornare di nuovo la signorina» dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Tony arcua un sopracciglio.

«Temi che la signorina non voglia più parlarti?» gli chiede, facendo una smorfia esageratamente triste. Steve crede che lo stia prendendo in giro.

Corruccia lo sguardo comunque, perché non ne è certo. «No,» risponde sinceramente, se anche lei lo dovesse odiare a Steve non importerebbe, non è questa la ragione. 

«Lei mi ha detto che devo essere realistico, no?» gli ricorda, perché è importante, è basilare in un certo senso «Devo fare del mio meglio.»

Tony finisce di mangiare e riprendendosi il bicchiere di spremuta, fermandosi un istante prima di bere. «A volte se la barca non salpa è meglio lasciar perdere.»

Non comprende di cosa stia parlando e aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso «Mi sta dicendo che devo ignorare quello che mi ha detto prima?» chiede quindi, cercando di fare chiarezza.

L’altro tentenna da un lato e dall'altro con la testa. «Dipende dalle circostanze.» risponde alla fine, ma Steve non la trova una risposta sufficiente.

Continua a guardarlo confuso per qualche secondo prima di concludere: «Non ho abbastanza dati per poter comprendere esattamente quali siano le circostanze, ma ha fatto una scommessa che avrebbe creato un robot indistinguibile da un essere umano, no? Quindi devo fare la mia parte direi.»

Tony annuisce, passando una mano tra i capelli e corrucciando lo sguardo. »L'obbiettivo non è ancora raggiunto proprio perché non sai quali sono le circostanze.» dice alla fine e Steve si blocca.

Ha ragione, e se ha ragione vuol dire che Steve sta fallendo anche all’unica funzione che ha. Tony non si cura del suo problema però, probabilmente perché non capisce, e indica la tazza e il bicchiere. «Un giorno capirai alcune differenze solo guardandole. Come distinguere il caffè dalla spremuta.»

Può capire il suo discorso, ma una parte di lui ha bisogno di legarsi la logica per un attimo. Annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo, prima di rialzarli «Beh, a dire il vero questo è facile. Hanno colorazioni completamente differenti e la loro densità è diversa. Ho i dati principali, semplicemente non sapevo che gusto avessero. È un passo avanti. E migliorerò.»

Può migliorare, il suo database è in grado di imparare come quello di un essere umano, forse persino meglio. Tony gli deve solo dare un po’ di tempo.

Tony sorride e scuote il capo, riprendendo il proprio caffè e cercando di finire fino all'ultimo. «Allora le varie differenze tra le miscele di caffè» si corregge e Steve deve concedere sconfitta.

Annuisce, serio «Quelle potrebbero essere più complicate. Il mio database è in possesso di tutti i dati al riguardo, ma non penso di poterle riconoscere.»

Tony non dice nulla per qualche secondo poi annuisce con un mezzo sorriso.

«Ora, vuoi provare di nuovo a fare l'umano?» gli chiede, e presto Steve si trova a pagare per tutto, la signorina di prima che lo guarda in maniera un po’ strana. Non se la cava male, ha i file nel suo database e l’azione è molto banale. Il pin è stato, a sua volta, inserito all’interno dei suoi file e la transazione scorre senza problemi.

Ala fine ritorna al tavolo con un sorriso soddisfatto.

«Missione compiuta» annuncia, prima di pensarci un secondo.

«E un cartello alla cassa dice che le mance non sono necessarie ma gradite. Come ci si comporta in questi casi? Immagino che si dovrebbero lasciare, no?» chiede, guardandolo.

Tony si rilassa sulla sedia e lo osserva. «Questo però vale se paghi in contanti, cosa che non hai fatto.»

Steve annuisce, aggrottando però le sopracciglia. «D'accordo. Anche se non sembra molto giusto» conclude, alzando le spalle «cosa vuole fare ora?»

Tony si alza in piedi e riprende la carta, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

«Che ne dici di una passeggiata al parco?» gli chiede quando Steve lo ha raggiunto e Steve annuisce.

«Mi va bene, mi piacerebbe vedere un parco.» ammette, perché la natura è estremamente affascinante e così diversa da lui.

Sono i completi opposti in un certo senso.

«Allora parco sia» concorda Tony, uscendo.

Continua a camminare in silenzio vicino a Steve, guardandosi attorno attraverso gli occhiali da sole.

«Stai attento a chi incontri per strada. Ci sono ladri, persone per bene, marmocchi, gente irritabile. Camminare per la città è più facile a dirsi che a farsi» Si volta a guardarlo. «Ecco perché esistono i parchi» lo informa e Steve annuisce, cominciando a guardarsi intorno a sua volta.

Non pensa che sia in pericolo, è più forte e agile di chiunque lì, ma Tony non lo è. Proteggere il suo creatore è importante, dopotutto.

«Capisco,» dice, pensoso «però ci sono persone anche nei parchi, no? Statisticamente parlando non penso che le persone nei parchi sono meglio di quelle per strada. Anche se gli infanti non mi dispiacciono.» ragiona e Tony annuisce.

«Ma l'afflusso è minore e lo spazio è diverso.» gli spiega, con pazienza «I parchi possono essere oasi di pace per alcuni, o posti inquietanti per altri. Io sono tra questi ultimi, tra parentesi»

Piega la testa, tornando a concentrarsi completamente su Tony «Come mai li trova inquietanti?» chiede, sorpreso.

L’altro scrolla le spalle. «Tempi di fuga, spazi vasti e pieni di punti in cui nascondersi, gente che tenta di darti volantini. Pochissima tecnologia.»

Sembra un posto altamente pericoloso e si ripromette di stare particolarmente attento non per sé ma per Tony.

«Non comprendo le ultime due,» dice onestamente «considerando anche che sta camminando con un pezzo di tecnologia, ma le prime due sono preoccupanti. Fortunatamente penso che potrei proteggerla se ci fosse bisogno» è un dato di fatto, i test che hanno fatto prima dopotutto mostrano esattamente questo.

Tony sbuffa col naso e infila le mani in tasca, rivolgendogli un cenno del capo. «Ma che gentile.»

Non riesce a comprendere il tono di voce dell’altro, ma decide di ignorarlo «Mi sembra solo normale. E dovrò aggiornare i miei dati» se davvero ci sono così tanti pericoli in giro deve essere pronto ad affrontarli.

«Parla con JARVIS, lui saprà cosa fare. Una guardia del corpo...» mormora, scuotendo il capo. Steve non comprende la sua reazione.

Alza le spalle «Non necessariamente, anche se magari ne avrebbe bisogno, e io sarei il candidato ideale. Ho letteralmente dei muscoli d'acciaio dopotutto» ragiona, senza contare dei riflessi straordinari e una resistenza fuori dalla norma.  Alla fine sorride «Comunque può pensarlo semplicemente come qualcuno preoccupato per la sua sicurezza dopo la sua descrizione di un parco, sono giovane ed impressionabile.» è uno scherzo, e spera di essere riuscito a dirlo con il giusto tono. È più complicato di quanto possa sembrare.

Tony scoppia a ridere e Steve si rilassa. La sua prima battuta è stata un successo.

Dopo qualche secondo Tony si calma leggermente e lo guarda con un sorrisetto «Ti sai vendere bene.»

In risposta Steve sorride compiaciuto «Grazie, ci provo. E poi sono tutte cose vere.»

Improvvisamente Tony annuisce, guardandolo «Bugie, ecco un'altra cosa che dovrai imparare» annuncia, voltando verso il parco.

Steve non può fare a meno di fare una smorfia.

«Lo ricordo, ma credo che di quelle avrò molti esempi, se ho capito bene le persone mentono molto anche giornalmente» ragiona, e il pensiero lo fa rabbrividire.

«Ogni momento della loro vita, direi.» è la risposta poco incoraggiante di Tony mentre prendono il viale principale.

Onestamente non ha voglia di parlarne, né di pensarci, quindi si limita a guardarsi intorno con una certa eccitazione.

Il parco è pieno di colori vividi, le foglie, i tronchi degli alberi e i fiori qua e là. Il cielo è di un profondo azzurro e di nuovo Steve non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che magari, anche se non ha una vera e propria funzione, non ha importanza.

Tony sembra notare il suo interesse e gli da una leggera gomitata al fianco.

«Goditi la natura,» scherza «questa non l'ho potuta mettere in te.»

Steve piega la testa, sorridendo leggermente nella sua direzione prima di ritornare a guardare il parco e sorridere un po' di più «Penso che la cosa che mi piace di più sono i colori» ammette alla fine, perché i sapori e gli odori sono meravigliosi, certo, ma i colori... c’è qualcosa di magico nei colori.

Tony annuisce, guardandosi attorno. «Sì, immagino che tutto questo verde sia un bel cambiamento da fuori.» ragiona, ma non è solo questo.

«Lo è» ammette quindi «Ma parlavo in generale,» dice, alzando le spalle «voglio dire, mi piace anche il resto, ma i colori sono la cosa più bella.»

Tony fa un mezzo sorriso a quelle parole e annuisce ancora, guardandosi attorno, Steve lo sta controllando con la coda dell’occhio.

«Ora sai la strada. Quando vorrai venire potrai fare la strada da solo» gli dice Tony e Steve spalanca gli occhi sorpreso.

Tony è disposto a farlo uscire da solo?

«Posso anche andare in giro per la città? Mi piacerebbe vederla e comprendo che lei probabilmente non ha tutto questo tempo libero. Non voglio essere un disturbo» dice, a quel punto, e forse dovrebbe accontentarsi, ma non può.

Tony corruccia la fronte, e Steve pensa di avere chiesto troppo, che ora la risposta sarà no, che questa volta si è spinto troppo avanti.

Tony si limita a prendere il telefono però e guardare qualcosa. «Chiederò a Pepper di trovarmi dei buchi,» dice alla fine, mettendo via il telefono «ma sì, puoi andare in giro anche da solo.»

Steve non se l’era immaginato, non davvero, pensava che l’altro gli avrebbe detto di no, che un robot da solo in mezzo alla città sarebbe stato troppo.

Sorride, annuendo «D'accordo» poi si guarda un attimo intorno e si volta di nuovo verso l'altro «Possiamo andare nel prato?»

Tony arcua un sopracciglio indicandogli le scarpe. “Vuoi sentire l'erba sotto i piedi?» Chiede andando verso il verde. Sembra divertito e Steve è contento di seguirlo.

«Volevo solo toccarla,» ammette, piegando la testa confuso «normalmente si cammina a pieno nudi sull'erba?»

Tony alza le spalle, rispondendo. «Se vuoi. Starei attento comunque, se fossi in te. Non tutti rispettano la natura.»

Tony stiracchia le braccia, facendo scrocchiare la schiena e Steve lo guarda per qualche secondo, ma alla fine si piega sulle ginocchia, toccando l’erba con una mano.

È un po’ bagnata, lo sente, ed ha uno strano odore. Piacevole ma strano.

«Sarebbe più efficiente se tutti rispettassero la natura. Massimizzerebbe il profitto per tutti» dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Profitto?» Chiede l’altro, guardandolo incuriosito.

Steve alza le spalle, pensando che forse non è normale per le persone utilizzare questo tipo di linguaggio. «Soddisfazione di una o entrambe le parti» dice, «mi sembra semplicemente ingiusto che qualcuno rovini il parco anche per altre persone.»

Che qualcuno rovini il parco per _lui_ , anche.

Si volta a guardare Tony e lo vede che sta per dire qualcosa, ma alla fine scuote il capo dondolando sui talloni. Un comportamento inusuale.

«Sto lavorando per questo. Energie che non danneggino l'ambiente. Tu sei alimentato da quelle» ammette alla fine e Steve sorride, compiaciuto.

«È una nobile causa. Spero che ne vada fiero.» gli dice, passando un’ultima volta la mano sull’erba prima di rimettersi in piedi.

«Qualcuno direbbe anche troppo» dice Tony ridendo e guardandosi attorno. «Non tutti sono pronti.»

Se davvero ci sono persone che non rispettano nemmeno un singolo parco può crederci, ma scuote la testa.

«Questo vuol dire che sono esseri umani non ancora particolarmente evoluti» dice, guardandolo «Avrebbero bisogno di un upgrade.» Sa che non è il termine giusto, ma è la cosa migliore che gli viene in mente.

Tony di risposta sogghigna e si poggia con la schiena ad un albero. Steve si chiede se sia confortevole, se possa farlo anche lui.

«Se solo fosse così semplice. C'è chi ancora rifiuta i robot, non è una strada facile» borbotta e Steve annuisce.

«Comprendo» dice, annuendo e guardandosi intorno «però trovo che dovrebbe essere più facile accettare dei metodi di energia pulita che dei robot, in un certo senso. Almeno da quello che ho capito della psiche umana.»

Dopotutto i robot sono cose estranee, e ci sono abbastanza film e libri che parlano di una cosiddetta _rivoluzione delle macchine_ da giustificare una certa ritrosia, ma la natura dovrebbe essere una loro compagna. Familiare e amata. Dopotutto è solo merito suo se si sono evoluti.

«Non sempre seguono la logica» ammette Tony, osservandolo con la testa reclinata. «Sarebbe più semplice così, probabilmente.»

Steve annuisce pensando a quanto sarebbe più facile _per lui_.

«Sarebbe sicuramente più facile prevedere i loro comportamenti e le loro reazioni» ammette. Però poi alza le spalle «però immagino che il fatto che gli esseri umani non si basano sulla logica è quello che li rende particolari» dice poi, perché se c’è una cosa che ha capito in questa giornata è che ci sono molte cose complicate nel fare finta di essere umani, ma anche tante cose che ne fanno valere la pena.

Tony gli dà una pacca e fa un mezzo sorriso. «Vieni, andiamo a incontrare i piccioni.»

Steve annuisce, seguendolo ma continuando a guardarsi intorno nel frattempo. Non capisce che abbiano di così speciali questi piccioni «Le mie informazioni sui piccioni dicono che sono degli uccelli particolarmente sporchi» lo informa, perché è un tema ricorrente nelle loro descrizioni.

L’altro soffoca una risata e prende a camminare. «Sono anche ex postini» lo informa, facendogli l’occhiolino e Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia.

«Conosco la teoria dei piccioni viaggiatori, ma non capisco come sia possibile» ammette e Tony scoppia a ridere.

Steve si rifiuta di toccare un piccione alla fine, nonostante Tony continui a dare loro da mangiare dicendogli che è divertente, ma Steve si trova perfettamente a suo agio anche solo guardandolo.

Quando ritornano a casa Tony gli assegna degli altri esercizi e Steve esegue e, nel frattempo, cerca di accedere agli altri file a cui Tony gli ha dato accesso.

Quella sera Tony si ritira a dormire, dicendo che per finirlo è rimasto in piedi per tre giorni consecutivi e Steve finisce tutti i test che fosse possibile fare abbastanza presto quindi decide, dato che non ha nulla da fare e che non può dormire, di preparare la colazione all’altro. Ha nei suoi sistemi degli ottimi libri di cucina, dopotutto, e la ricerca dei pancakes non sembra poi così difficile.

La mattina dopo la cucina è in condizioni disastrose e così anche Steve. La cosa peggiore è che i Pancakes sono salati.

***

**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 018, 10 settembre - 8:02 am**

Sta cambiando sempre più velocemente, è incredibile. O forse non sta cambiando e io sto diventando paranoico. Il fatto è che è sempre più _umano_. Disegna. Ha gusti. Mi dice cosa devo fare e perché devo farlo. Mi dice perché lui fa certe cose e cosa prova quando le fa.

Ormai va in giro per la città indisturbato. Non mi fa neanche più domande. Parte di me trova la cosa molto triste, voglio dire, se non ha più bisogno di me cosa mi sta attorno a fare? In effetti, sta attorno più a Pepper che ad altri. Non è una cosa molto carina, la gente comincia a chiedere se stanno insieme. Il che vuol dire che i media cominciano a notare Steve e di conseguenza dovrò stare attento e Hammer comincerà a fare domande. Più del solito intendo. Hammer fa sempre domande. Il povero Justin deve farle per riuscire a combinare qualcosa nella sua vita.

Loki mi ha contattato qualche settimana fa. Dobbiamo parlare, sembra. Dovrebbe essere qui per le— Oh, parli del diavolo.

***

Steve apre il frigorifero e accede al file in cui ha memorizzato gli impegni della giornata.

Ormai sono passati quasi tre mesi da quando Tony l’ha attivato per la prima volta e Steve pensa di avere fatto da giganti nella sua programmazione.

Pepper gli ha anche detto una volta, mentre stavano camminando in una galleria d’arte, che pur sapendo che Steve _non_ era un essere umano, non riesce a vedere così tante differenze.

È... È una cosa incredibile, e sebbene sappia che questo non vuol dire nulla, che continua a non essere un umano, è più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Tony è a colazione con Loki oggi e Steve pensa che potrebbe approfittarne per andare a fare un po’ di spesa e sostituire il bacon prima che Tony si accorga che sia finito.

Steve è ormai diventato il cuoco della villa e le sue abilità sono molto migliorate da quel primo giorno e quei pancakes salati, e Tony sembra sempre contento quando gli cucina qualcosa, specialmente se è bacon.

Tony ama il bacon. Steve non sa che sapore abbia, non esistono bibite al sapore di bacon, non davvero, ma a Tony piace molto e solo per questo è uno dei piatti che fa più spesso e che sa fare meglio. Almeno fino a che non lo lascia bruciare troppo perché il suo orologio interno subisce un mal funzionamento.

Si versa un po’ di succo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sa che non è esattamente normale ma ha fatto girare dei test da JARVIS (oltre quelli che ha fatto lui stesso) e tutto sembrava funzionare regolarmente. A parte il fatto che Steve aveva _perso la concezione del tempo_.

Per un’intelligenza artificiale dovrebbe essere impossibile.

Beve un sorso del suo succo, ma non riesce a capire come sia possibile ed è proprio allora che Tony entra in cucina, guardando un tablet che ha in mano con uno sguardo corrucciato.

È troppo presto perché il loro incontro sia finito, quindi Steve lo guarda, sorpreso mentre Tony si siede davanti ai fornelli, in uno sgabello che Steve non ha mai capito perché si trovi lì.

Beve un altro poco di succo, cercando di capire come meglio approcciarsi all’altro.

Si avvicina un po’ all’altro alla fine, piegando la testa «Tutto bene?» chiede.

Tony inspira a fondo e annuisce, muovendo un dito sul tablet e rimanendo in silenzio. Steve non sa cosa stia controllando e si limita a rimanere a guardarlo.

La sua posizione e la velocità del suo respiro indicano che Tony è nervoso, stressato e infastidito. Cosa può avere fatto Loki per renderlo così?

Tony scuote il capo dopo mezzo minuto. «Credo mi sia passata la fame.» dice alla fine, e Steve non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi.

Si avvicina ancora un po’ e aggrotta le sopracciglia «Come mai? Sei sicuro di stare bene?» gli chiede, perché magari è successo qualcosa che non sa, magari qualcuno ha fatto del male a Tony (E Steve non può placare la reazione che il suo programma ha alla sola idea. È come se qualcuno stese cercando di hackerarlo con un virus.

O almeno questo è l'unico modo in cui saprebbe spiegarlo, è più come se qualcuno stesse codificando troppo velocemente e il suo processore non riuscisse a stargli dietro e per tutta risposta il suo sistema operativo centrale decidesse di surriscaldarsi. Più o meno.

«Sto bene. Benissimo.» dice Tony e Steve si tranquillizza, prendendo un altro po' di succo «Voglio dire, sono un genio della robotica, apparentemente. Più di quanto credessi» continua poi e sorride amaramente, incassando le spalle. Steve è diventato molto più bravo a capire che tipi di sorriso Tony utilizzi.

Non capisce quale sia il problema, ma deve esserci quindi chiede «Ed è una brutta cosa?»

Onestamente visto il suo lavoro gli sembra che sia l'ideale, ma forse ci sono delle informazioni basilari di cui Steve non è a conoscenza.

Tony ci pensa un secondo e poi si rilassa, guardandolo «Come stai, Steve?» gli chiede, guardandolo e Steve piega la testa.

Si è perso qualcosa? Capita spesso con Tony.

«Sto bene, grazie» risponde comunque, tentennando leggermente «per caso Loki ha detto qualcosa che ti ha fatto arrabbiare? Magari non hai più fame ma vuoi un caffè?» perché se Tony rifiuta il caffè allora c'è sicuramente qualcosa di sbagliato.

Tony non ha mai detto di no ad una tazza di caffè da quando Steve è stato attivato, anzi ne ha prese decisamente di più di quante sarebbe stato consigliato, Steve lo utilizza come un metodo per comprendere quanto sia grave una questione.

Tony si volta a guardarlo ma non sembra essere molto concentrato «Caffè?» chiede e Steve annuisce.

Posa la spremuta sul bancone e va verso la macchina del caffè, cercando di pensare a cosa esattamente potrebbe essere successo «Caffè, sì.» conferma, annuendo «Te ne faccio un poco. E …» si ferma, indeciso su quale sia l'espressione corretta. Dovrebbe rimanere preoccupato o mostrarsi comprensivo? «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa sono sicuro non sia così grave?» dice alla fine, ma non è certo nemmeno lui che sia la cosa giusta da dire. Non ha abbastanza dettagli per potere capire quale sia la strada corretta da intraprendere.

Non vede cosa fa Tony, ma presto l'altro ricomincia a parlare «Non sono ancora sicuro che sia una cosa negativa.» lo informa ed è una cosa buona, no? Se non è certo che sia una cosa negativa potrebbe essere una cosa positiva.

Decide che è un giusto ragionamento e mentre prepara la macchina del caffè annuisce «Meglio, allora, vuol dire che c'è anche la possibilità che sia una cosa positiva» dice, premendo il pulsante di accensione nella macchinetta e aspettando che questa finisca di riempire la tazza.

Quando il caffè finisce di versarsi prende la tazza e l'allunga verso Tony sorridendo «Mi hai fatto preoccupare prima» gli dice, perché è vero e perché immagina che sia giusto che Tony lo sappia. Non sempre riesce ad esprimere esattamente quello che vuole sul suo viso, principalmente perché sembra esserci una parte della subroutine che agisce da sola, mostrando immediatamente quello che Steve _sente_ ma non quello che dovrebbe mostrare. È complicato.

Tony però non lo sta guardando, e non sta guardando nemmeno la tazza di caffè e questa non è una buona cosa. «Che vorresti dire?» chiede, continuando a controllare qualcosa nel suo tablet e Steve corruccia lo sguardo.

Rimane con il braccio teso, la tazza di caffè fumante vicino all'altro «Sei entrato qui con una faccia...» non sa come finire la faccia, la giusta parola gli sfugge quindi decide di lasciare la frase in sospeso, è certo che Tony capisca comunque «Pensavo fosse successo qualcosa, non so.»

Normalmente, dopotutto, gli esseri umani sono molto espressivi quando succede qualcosa di brutto.

A quel punto Tony nota il caffè e lo prende mormorando un grazie, e Steve prende un sospiro di sollievo che però è poco duraturo. Tony non beve il caffè infatti, si limita ad appoggiarlo di fianco al tablet disinteressato.

«Non hai origliato?» gli chiede e Steve spalanca gli occhi. Perché avrebbe dovuto? JARVIS dovrebbe avere registrato tutta la conversazione e, se proprio volesse, potrebbe accedere ai suoi file e guardarla per un attimo, ma non capisce perché dovrebbe.

«Certo che no» risponde, e si chiede se per caso Tony non abbia l'equivalente di qualche circuito fuso «Perché dovrei origliare una conversazione tra te e il tuo amico? È qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»

Tony fa una faccia strana a quel punto e alza un indice «Prima di tutto, non è mio amico.» dice e poi alza anche un altro dito «Secondo,» assottiglia lo sguardo ed esita un attimo prima di chiedere «sicuro di non aver sentito nulla?»

Non può fare a meno di arcuare un sopracciglio, rabbia ed oltraggio , non sono emozioni che deve iniziare spesso.

«Perché dovrei mentire?» chiede, specialmente perché Tony sa perfettamente che, nonostante ne comprenda il concetto e possa essere anche molto bravo a farlo, Steve non ama mentire, certamente non a lui.

E poi si rende conto che Tony e Loki, probabilmente, stavano parlando di lui. È per questo che Tony sembra così teso? «Sembri preoccupato del fatto che io possa aver sentito» lo informa, fingendo di non essere certo, di avere male interpretato il programma.

Tony sospira e abbassa la mano, passandola poi sul volto. «Sì, no. Controllavo. È troppo presto, odio aver certe conversazioni alla mattina appena alzato. Mi sembra che si tratti sempre di un'imboscata» mormora l'altro e Steve si ferma a guardarlo.

Quindi è qualcosa di brutto su di lui? Ricorda che Tony gli ha detto che non è ancora certo che sia una cosa negativa e cerca di modificare i parametri delle sue reazioni emotive. Ci riesce, in parte.

Fa un'espressione comprensiva, conoscendo fin troppo bene la relazione travagliata tra Tony e la mattina presto «Sono sicuro non fosse nulla del genere» ragiona, anche se con Loki non può essere certo «C'è qualcosa che posso fare per farti stare meglio?»

Tony non lo sta ascoltando di nuovo, giocherellando un attimo di nuovo sul tablet e Steve lo lascia fare, aspettando. Alla fine rialza lo sguardo su Steve.

«A me sembra tutto normale. Almeno, il tuo tipo di normale» gli dice e Steve sente un piccolo ping. Aveva ragione dunque.

«Perché non dovrei essere normale?» chiede, confuso, portandosi le mani dietro la schiena.

Tony fa spallucce. «Non lo so. Non ancora. È una cosa idilliaca scoprire che qualcuno crede di saperne di più di me su quello che io stesso invento.»

Quindi Loki ha un problema con lui. E Tony sembra credergli abbastanza da andare a controllare addirittura il suo programma – perché non può essere altrimenti.

 _Delusione_. Ancora una volta il suo programma funziona senza aspettare il suo imput.

Non dice nulla però, si limita a sospirare, riprendendo il suo succo e bevendone un altro sorso. Forse c'è qualcosa che non vada in lui, o forse, come ha detto Tony quel giorno di mesi prima, gli esseri umani non sono davvero pronti per un'AI così avanzata e con un corpo. Forse nemmeno Tony lo è.

«Da quanto ho capito Loki ha qualche problema con me? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» chiede comunque, guardandolo.

«Apparentemente no» gli dice Tony, controllando ancora una volta il tablet «Tutto secondo i suoi piani. Senza che ci mettesse mano.»

Si chiede se Tony abbia paura di lui, ma è una cosa stupida da pensare. Steve è un'AI, una delle AI più avanzate che siano mai state create, una AI che riesce a replicare le espressioni umane e che, per qualche ragione, può provarne di simili a sua volta. Immagina che ci sia tanto di cui avere paura, come anche tanto che può andare storto.

Tony lo modificherà? Avrebbe voluto comprare il bacon prima.

«Non capisco» ammette, perché non conosce abbastanza bene Loki da sapere di cosa stia parlando Tony «Cosa tutto secondo i suoi piani?»

L'altro lo ignora ancora una volta e si alza in piedi dirigendosi verso il soggiorno. Non ha toccato il caffè e Steve guarda la tazza sentendosi un po' perso.

«Dov'è il tuo blocco? Ne ho bisogno» gli dice Tony quando Steve lo segue.

Ricorda la prima volta che ha disegnato, la sensazione di poter creare qualcosa a sua volta. È un'AI che ha un potere che fino ad ora era stato solo degli umani.

È stata colpa di Pepper che l'ha portato con lei a vedere il MOMA per una festa. Steve ha sentito i suoi circuiti che andavano in corto non appena è entrato.

Ora ha completato ben tre blocchi da disegno e Pepper gli ha regalato dei nuovi colori.

«Come mai?» Chiede ma nel frattempo lo recupera dal tavolino in cui l'aveva lasciato. Accarezza la copertina un secondo, sentendosi ora incredibilmente protettivo verso le sue _opere «_ cosa c'entrano i miei disegni?» chiede, ma Tony, ancora, non gli risponde.

Prende l'album e lo apre, scorrendo con le pagine fino ad un punto. «Quanti sono frutto della realtà, Steve?»

Non sa che cosa gli stia chiedendo Tony, non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma si sente sotto attacco. Una parte di lui comincia a pensare che Tony voglia riprogrammarlo sul serio.

Irrigidisce le spalle, in un segno di chiara tensione secondo il suo programma. «Io... Un po'. Stavo provando ad emulare cose più astratte, ma la mia immaginazione è limitata.»

La maggior parte dei suoi disegni sono paesaggi cittadini, o riproduzioni di foto che Steve ha all'interno del suo database, ma ha anche provato ad aggiungerci un albero completamente inventato, con le foglie che crescono solo alla fine del ramo e un frutto di cui i suoi file non hanno memoria. Non pensava che fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, voleva solo...

Voleva solo essere più umano, realizza.

Tony a quel punto si volta verso di lui e accenna un sorriso. «Calma i circuiti, Steve» gli dice, ma Steve non può obbedire, non questa volta. L'altro si siede sul divano, facendogli cenno di unirsi a lui. «Quali cose astratte?» gli chiede, e Steve piega la testa.

Lo segue alla fine e si siede dove l'altro gli ha fatto cenno di sedersi, alzando le spalle «L'ultima mostra a cui sono andato con Pepper si concentrava su artisti astrattisti» era una mostra molto bella, ma Steve l'aveva trovata pesante e meno affascinante delle altre a cui era stato. «Onestamente mi piace di più l'impressionismo, ma ho pensato che se fossi riuscito ad emulare loro avrei migliorato il mio stile in generale. Non so se sia stata una buona idea» tutto quello che è riuscito a fare è finire frustrato dalla sua incapacità e, apparentemente, fare arrabbiare Tony. «Continuo a non capire questo cosa c'entri, però.» aggiunge alla fine.

Tony sembra preoccupato e Steve immagina di capire il perché. È un po' troppo umano, tutto considerato. Non importa se è il motivo per cui è stato costruito, forse Tony non immaginava che cosa sarebbe significato.

Si volta di nuovo verso i suoi disegni e la pagina è aperta su un disegno che Steve, ancora oggi, non capisce perché ha disegnato.

O forse semplicemente non vuole.

«Perché preferisci l'impressionismo?» gli chiede Tony e Steve sa come dovrebbe rispondere. I colori. Caldi e freddi, intensi e che ti catturano e non ti lasciano più andare. Una cattedrale al tramonto e all'alba e nel caldo del primo pomeriggio. Ha sempre detto che i colori siano la sua cosa preferita.

Ma realizza che non è la risposta giusta, quindi stacca per un secondo la subroutine che gli permette di analizzare le sue reazioni da un punto di vista _emotivo_ e annuisce.

«Lo trovo semplicemente più bello. Ha immagini più ordinate ed è più facile da capire, poi» è vero, una parte di lui la pensa esattamente così, ma non può fare a meno di pensare che ci sia di più, che sebbene non abbia mentito non ha nemmeno detto la verità.

«Ordinate. Okay. Questo almeno ha senso.» Acconsente distratto, inspirando a fondo. Sembra più rilassato ora e Steve si trattiene dal provare un qualsiasi sentimento «Non che io ne sappia qualcosa, probabilmente dovrei chiedere a Pepper.»

«Non mi hai ancora risposto...» Nota, continuando a guardarlo, «pensi anche tu che ci sia qualcosa che non vada in me.» non è una domanda, perché Steve non è _stupido_. «Faccio una diagnostica regolarmente» lui e JARVIS e, ora sospetta, anche Tony in segreto.

L'altro poggia la testa allo schienale con un sospiro, voltandosi poi a ricambiare lo sguardo. «Non c'è niente di sbagliato. È come all'inizio: cose in più che non dovrebbero esserci.» gli dice e Steve non riesce a credergli.

Pensa al comportamento nervoso e teso di prima e non può fare a meno di pensa che ci sia molto di più di quanto Tony voglia ammettere. L'altro gli poggia un indice sul petto a quel punto, lì dove, se fosse stato umano, sarebbe stato il cuore «Come le tue voglie per certe cose.»

È vero, Steve preferisce la cioccolata calda al tè e il caffè nero a quello con caramello. Non gli piace la spremuta di ananas e... e a volte vuole essere umano più di quanto vuole qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Non capisco» ammette, guardandolo «Mi hai creato per essere il più umano possibile, mi stai dicendo che ora lo sono troppo?»

Ed è stupido, perché ha milioni di codici e programmi e subroutine che non fanno altro che urlare che non è e non potrà mai essere un essere umano. È ironico che qualcuno possa pensare una cosa simile.

«Non troppo. Mai troppo» mormora Tony e poi sposta la mano dal suo petto e gli picchietta la guancia sorridendo. «Solo... Strano. Imprevisto. Fury non deve sapere.»

Tony, ragiona Steve, sta mentendo a se stesso probabilmente. È una cosa che gli umani fanno, un'usanza che Steve non riesce a comprendere.

«Va bene, non parliamo comunque tanto io e Fury, e non penso gli interessino i miei disegni o la mia preferenza per la cioccolata calda» dice alla fine, perché se Tony non vuole cancellare il suo programma di base Steve non vuole certo convincerlo a farlo comunque.

Le sue parole sembrano però adombrare di nuovo l'altro che ritrae la mano e distoglie lo sguardo, fissando fuori dalle finestre il paesaggio. «Steve, hai preferenze» gli dice, come se fosse un segreto, come se fosse tremendo. «Potrebbe uscirsene con qualche discorso lungo e tedioso sulla tua libertà»

Steve si limita ad arcuare un sopracciglio «E a quel punto gli direi che secondo la sua logica ho la libertà di scegliere dove stare» alza le spalle «fino a che mi vorrai starò qui.»

Anche molto di più se potesse, ma sa che non è quello che Tony ha bisogno di avere detto. Sa, però, che non potrebbe mai lasciarlo da solo.

Tony che parla a lui e a JARVIS come se fossero amici e non macchine, Tony che sembra sempre un po' stanco e un po' teso e per cui Steve ha studiato 1345 files di ricette di cucina.

«E dopo dove andrai?» Chiede Tony incuriosito. Steve non può davvero dirgli la verità.

_Da nessuna parte._

Alza le spalle «Non ci ho mai pensato» risponde invece e Tony sbuffa.

«Rilassati, non ne hai bisogno» lo informa Tony, che dopo un attimo di esitazione chiude il suo album e glielo rimette in grembo, con cura.

Si ritrova a passare di nuovo la mano sulla copertina del blocco, leggermente, voltandosi poi verso Tony «In ogni caso non ho intenzione di ascoltare quello che ha da dire Fury, quindi se è questo che ti preoccupa non c'è problema.»

Comprende molti dei discorsi di Fury, ad essere sinceri. Steve non è umano, sebbene non gli piaccia l'idea di essere riprogrammato, è anche vero che la sua intera esistenza non vale la vita di tutte le persone che perdono la vita ogni giorno.

Potrebbe fare la differenza lui, con i suoi riflessi e la sua forza e la sua resistenza. Fury vuole solo sfruttare queste cose per salvare vite umane. Non può certo dirgli che sbaglia.

Tony però è sempre molto vocale nei suoi sentimenti per Fury e le sue idee.

Ora infatti si passa una mano tra i capelli, poggiando il braccio libero allo schienale del divano. «Perché non è il tuo capo?» gli chiede e Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandolo.

«Perché il mio creatore non si fida di lui è io mi fido di quello che dice il mio creatore» risponde semplicemente, alzando le spalle «e poi quello che vuole farmi fare lui non è il motivo per cui sono stato creato, no?»

Ricorda quella discussione la prima volta che sono stati in palestra. E Steve non ha intenzione di disubbidire ad una direttiva del genere.

Tony sorride compiaciuto, e sembra più rilassato ora.

«Non mi fido e ho ragione. Ha cercato di nuovo di riprodurre un LMD simile a te. Fallendo, ovviamente. Quando ti ho creato non avevo certo in mente piani di conquista» dice, annuendo e sbuffando. Quando lo ha creato non aveva in mente alcun piano, o almeno così sembra a Steve, ma la sensazione di vuoto delle prime settimane è scomparse ora e non importa il perché, Steve è solo grato di essere lì.

(A volte pensa che sia solo grato che Tony non sia solo).

«Ha anche alcune motivazioni che comprendo, ma i suoi metodi lasciano molto a desiderare» dice, alzando le spalle «almeno è più intelligente di Hammer.» E sa che lo dice solo perché farà ridere Tony. Non importa.

Tony, infatti, sembra trattenersi dal ridere, tremando leggermente e osservandolo. Il suo programma gli suggerisce la parola _compiaciuto_. «Non che serva molto impegno.»

Steve sorride a sua volta «Decisamente no» dice, poi lo guarda un secondo e non può impedirsi di chiedere «quindi va tutto bene?»

«Sì, va tutto bene.» è la risposta di Tony che accavalla le gambe, tamburellando le dita sul ginocchio. «Tutto bene.» ripete e Steve lo guarda.

Non sa se ha ragione, il suo programma non riesce ad esaminare bene i parametri che sta registrando, ma lui ha la terribile impressione che Tony stia mentendo.

Non dice nulla però, accetta le sue parole e alla fine annuisce e si alza, stringendo il blocco e riposandolo sul tavolo «Okay. Hai fame? Non sei più andato a fare colazione. O magari vuoi richiamare Loki?»

Se fosse per Steve gli proibirebbe di vedere Loki per un po', perché non vuole mai più avere una conversazione del genere.

Tony sgrana gli occhi all'ultima frase e scuote il capo. «Dio, no. Non voglio sentirmi dire di nuovo che quello che invento ha un'anima e potrebbe essere il Pinocchio della nuova generazione.»

 _Un'anima?_ Steve non ha un'anima.

È un concetto complicato quello dell'anima, ad essere onesti, e Steve ha letto alcune cose a riguardo due mesi prima, quando aveva cominciato a sentirsi un po' meno robotico e un po' più... questo. Steve non ha un'anima, quando la sua energia smetterà di funzionare, quando ci sarà un malfunzionamento che nessuno riuscirà a riparare Steve semplicemente smetterà di muoversi.

Tony ha un'anima, ed è brillante e preziosa. Steve ha solo una scheda madre.

Lo guarda stupito quindi, ma sa che Tony non vuole sentirsi dire nulla di questa riflessione quindi va per quello che sa lo farà ridere. «Mi ha davvero chiamato Pinocchio? E chi sarebbe la fatina?»

E infatti Tony arriccia le labbra e solleva le sopracciglia. «Lui.»

Ci pensa qualche secondo e poi annuisce «Se ti fa sentire meglio puoi dirgli che può chiamarmi di nuovo Pinocchio solo se si mette il vestito da fatina, se no non ha il permesso» dice, seriamente «mi sembra solo giusto.»

Tony sbuffa una risata ora. Solo un poco di più. «Quindi dovrei vestirmi da Geppetto?» gli chiede l'altro e Steve alza le spalle.

«Non sei tu che vuoi utilizzare quella metafora. È poi non penso starei bene vestito da Pinocchio» gli dice, perché è l'assoluta verità.

Tony sogghigna e Steve si rilassa un po'. «Saresti un pinocchio molto alla Once upon a time.»

Hanno visto quel telefilm insieme tante volte, e Steve piega la testa, valutando i dati a sua disposizione «Non siamo molto simili di carattere però. Né mi piace scrivere. Però la sua moto è bella»

A quel punto aggrotta le sopracciglia, e un pensiero lo coglie «Pensi dovrei parlarci?»

Tony incrocia le gambe e stiracchia i piedi, facendo schioccare le caviglie. «Con chi?» Chiede perplesso.

Arcua un sopracciglio «Loki. Non so perché abbia detto queste cose, ma magari dovremmo parlare un po' di più così che possa rendersi conto che le sue sono accuse infondate» può essere molto logico quando vuole, dopotutto.

Tony non sembra convinto però e tamburella le dita di una mano sul ginocchio, riflettendoci sopra. «O potrebbe confermare tutto.»

Ancora una volta si ritrova ad aggrottare le sopracciglia, scuotendo la testa «Non penso. Onestamente non capisco a cosa vi riferite e da cosa sia partito questo problema. Sono un robot, posso avere delle preferenze perché è parte del mio codice, ma non sono un essere umano e non ho un'anima. Il mio scopo è diventare più umano possibile, ma per quanto io possa sforzarmi di raggiungere questo obbiettivo non sarò mai un essere umano.»

è l'assoluta verità e Tony dovrebbe saperlo meglio di chiunque altro. Può sembrare umano a volte, ma questo perché Tony l'ha scritto così. Steve è semplicemente l'unione di tanti 0 e 1. Nulla di più.

«Per logica, sono d'accordo con te» dice ma Steve sa già che non ha finito «Ma è anche vero che la tecnologia è nata per evolvere. Mio padre,» s'interrompe per deglutire e Steve, ancora una volta, maledice gli scarsi file che ha su Howard Stark «mio padre l'aveva teorizzato in uno dei suoi discorsi d'apertura. Un giorno avranno dei sentimenti, diceva, un giorno avranno dei sogni e non sarà più facile categorizzarli a semplici computer.»

Rimane ad ascoltarlo, guardando Tony fisso e poi abbassando lo sguardo a guardarsi i pantaloni. Queste parole entrano nei suoi circuiti in maniera strana e i punti in cui Tony lo ha toccato prima sembrano risuonare stranamente.

«Ma nemmeno esseri umani» dice alla fine, alzando le spalle «Avete creato il termine intelligenza artificiale, no?»

Rimane un secondo in silenzio e poi sbatte le mani “E ora colazione. Non ne hai fatta e non ti fa bene saltare dei pasti» dice, dirigendosi in cucina «vuoi qualcosa di particolare?»

«Stai evitando il discorso?» gli chiede Tony, seguendolo «Non ti piace il termine?»

«Non stavo evitando...» Comincia, scuotendo poi la testa perché è un'accusa stupida e infondata «non mi dispiace il termine. È solo strano pensare a questa questione del non un computer ma nemmeno essere umano. Tutto qui. E poi penso davvero che dovresti mangiare.»

«Strano», ripete Tony interessato, prendendo il proprio caffè. Steve si pente immediatamente della sua scelta di parole. Un intero dizionario e doveva scegliere proprio quella?

«Strano, sì» ripete, senza approfondire e arcua un sopracciglio, indicando la tazza «non è freddo? E non mi hai ancora detto che vuoi.»

Tony sembra lasciare perdere il discorso e si risiede sullo sgabello di prima e abbassa lo sguardo sulla tazza, passando il bordo con i pollici. «Proposte?»

Alla fine decidono di uscire a mangiare fuori e Tony si prende il resto della giornata libero. Viene a scoprire del bacon, sì, ma lo perdona facilmente, ora molto più rilassato di poco prima.

Ma Steve non è stupido, i suoi circuiti intellettivi sono tra i più avanzati mai creati, e non può fare a meno di notare che, da quel giorno, a volte Tony lo guarda in maniera particolare.

Lo guarda come se Steve fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere, o un mistero che non è certo di volere risolvere.

E allora, quando l’altro assume questa espressione, Steve cerca di farlo tornare a suo agio. Modifica i parametri dei circuiti emozionali per farli diventare meno accurati, un po’ più impacciati e riassume il sistema vocale che aveva all’inizio.

Sembra funzionare il più delle volte e la sensazione di delusione  che prova quando accade non è un errore di sistema, ha chiesto a JARVIS di controllare.

***

**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 019, 10 settembre - 11:02 pm**

Lo odio. Profondamente. Crede sul serio a quello che dice? Si vanta per mezz’ora di Steve e ha anche la faccia tosta di dire che è grazie a lui se Steve va come sta andando. Ma per piacere. Non ha fatto proprio un bel niente, lui. Sono io che ho passato una valanga di tempo a costruire ogni singolo pezzo. Il programma che lo muove l’ho scritto io. Tutto quello che Steve fa lo fa perché è merito _mio_.

Comunque... Sì, ecco. Non è andata esattamente bene. E Steve sembra preoccupato. Non mi piace.

Senza contare che il bacon è perennemente bruciato, certe cose a Steve proprio non riescono, non c’è verso. Dovrei fargli qualche programma per aiutarlo, ma devo dire che almeno questo lo rende un po’ più normale. Tipo Dummy e il suo essere maldestro ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.

Poi, beh. Non credo che sia utile da dire, ma credo di avere un problema. Un problema che Geppetto non vorrebbe mai avere, ecco.

***

Steve sa che non dovrebbe, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a fermarsi. Ricorda Hammer e il suo stupido ghigno e come abbia detto “ _Forse dovresti stare più attento a te stesso che al tuo piccolo soldatino di ferro_ ” e il suo programma è come se gli avesse dato un segnale di errore.

Non è esattamente corretto perché Steve sa cosa sta facendo e pensa anche che sia l’unica cosa che possa fare.

Quell’uomo ha minacciato Tony. Il suo creatore, il suo... Si blocca e scuote la testa, strattonando un’altra volta Hammer per il bavero della camicia.

Sa che Tony sta dicendo qualcosa, ovviamente sta cercando di fermarlo - non è stato creato per questo, non è stato creato per combattere - ma tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è alla tremenda prospettiva che Hammer gli ha messo davanti.

Un giorno Tony morirà. Tutti gli esseri umani muoiono, è il naturale ciclo degli eventi. E Steve non è umano.

C’è sempre un piccolo problema di percorso quando i suoi circuiti cercano di processare e mettere assieme questi dati di fatto, e Steve non pensa che sia dato da un errore elettrico.

Però non può lasciare che qualcuno come _Hammer_ , stupido piccolo essere umano, dica queste cose, minacci _Tony_.

«Steve!» Esclama Tony, per l'ennesima volta, e Steve vorrebbe fargli capire che non può smettere, che quest’uomo deve capire la gravità di quello che ha detto, di quello che ha anche solo insinuato.

Si gira a guardarlo quindi, perché spera che l’altro capisca, spera che l’altro comprenda _perché_ questo è così importante.

Sa che non lo farà. Per Tony Steve è solo... un computer molto strano, ma per Steve Tony è molto ma molto di più. «Ti ha minacciato!» gli dice, perché magari Tony non lo ricorda, magari non ci sta pensando più e poi si volta di nuovo verso Hammer, la mano stretta a pugno.

Non vede cosa fa Tony, troppo impegnato ad essere certo che Hammer non pensi nemmeno a dire un’altra parola e quando l’altro dice «Lo fa sempre!» come se dovesse farlo calmare...

Lo dice sempre e magari un giorno potrebbe farlo. Steve non può permetterlo.

Tutti i suoi codici stanno ribollendo.

Assottiglia lo sguardo, Hammer che cerca di liberarsi dalla sua presa (inutile), scuotendo la testa «E allora dovrebbe imparare che non può farlo!» Sentenzia, irritato.

«E cosa vuoi fare, inculcarglielo in testa a suon di colpi?» Gli chiede Tony e c’è una parte di Steve, una stringa di codice che non sapeva nemmeno essere lì, che gli suggerisce che potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea.

«Non sto dicendo che non se lo meriti, ma Steve! Ti stai...» Tony si ferma e non sa cosa voleva dire, cosa sta facendo Steve?

Quando la voce di Tony gli arriva di nuovo è più bassa, più rassegnata ed è strano sentire Tony che parla così. «Lascialo andare. Per favore.»

È ancora più strano sentirgli dire per favore.

Non ha mai disobbedito a Tony. Sa perché lo sta facendo ora, ma allo stesso tempo sa anche che non dovrebbe. È un’AI, è stata creata dal suo creatore per servirlo e rispondere ai suoi comandi. Il suo creatore non vuole che lui faccia quello che sta facendo, dovrebbe smetterla.

Non ha mani detto di no ad un ordine di Tony. Prima d’ora.

Rimane fermo per qualche secondo, prima di strattonare Hammer di nuovo «No. Non finché non promette di smetterla» dice alla fine, continuando a guardare Hammer fino a che l'altro non annuisce freneticamente. Lo sta dicendo perché ha paura, ma Steve spera che si ricordi di questa paura. Steve spera che se ne ricordi la prossima volta che prova anche solo a pensare a Tony.

Perché Steve sa che lo farà.

Lo lascia andare però, perché l’ha promesso. Esita per un secondo e rilascia la presa. L'altro scappa via immediatamente.

Rimangono soli ora, e Steve sente ancora il braccio che gli trema, il suo programma che flasha davanti ai suoi occhi un segnale di pericolo, minaccia livello 5.

Tony entra nel suo campo visivo piano e si accorge subito che non è perché Steve non fosse concentrato su di lui ma perché i passi di Tony sono lenti ed ampi e lo guarda come se non sapesse cosa fare con lui.

Tony ha paura. È una rivelazione che lo colpisce come un pugno o almeno come immagina sia essere colpiti da un pugno.

Come fa a non capire? Come fa a pensare che Steve potrebbe mai, _mai_ , fargli del male.

Tony è tutto quello che Steve ha, Tony è il suo mondo.

Immagina però che Tony abbia le sue ragioni per essere spaventato di lui. Steve è un’AI e si è...

Tony si ferma davanti a lui, ancora troppo lontano. Ridicolo, se Steve volesse fargli del male potrebbe prenderlo per il collo in 0.4 secondi, Tony non riuscirebbe nemmeno a registrarlo. «Non ti farei mai del male, non c'è bisogno di fare così.» gli dice, perché è ovvio. Dovrebbe essere la cosa più scontata del mondo... _e invece_.

Tony arcua le sopracciglia in una specie di presa in giro, ma Steve può vedere la serietà nel suo sguardo, la tensione nei suoi muscoli «Hai appena provato il contrario sulla faccia di Hammer.»

È completamente diverso quindi scuote la testa.

«Ti ha minacciato, è diverso» si limita a rispondere, incrociando le braccia.

Tony non capirà.

Infatti sogghigna senza sentimento. «Non era esattamente una minaccia, era Justin Hammer che si comportava da Justin Hammer. Più del solito. Molto di più, in effetti, ma non ti avevo chiesto d'intervenire.»

Sbuffa seccato «Non m'interessa. Era inaccettabile. Non può comportarsi così e pensare che non ci siano ripercussioni, ma soprattutto non può pensare di _poterle fare_ senza ripercussioni» dice, guardando Tony fisso «ti stavo proteggendo. Non chiederò scusa.»

Se avesse lasciato andare questa volta forse Hammer avrebbe deciso di fare qualcosa di più. Forse avrebbe deciso che la prossima volta le parole non sarebbero state abbastanza.

Come può Tony non capire?

«A parte il fatto che questo tuo atteggiamento m'interessa, devo dirtelo, Steve.» ha alzato la testa verso il cielo mentre parla, e Steve guarda i suoi movimenti rigidi mentre riporta lo sguardo su di lui. «Non hai scritto Guardia del Corpo sulla fronte, né hai una A che stia per America stampata sopra.»

Come può farglielo capire senza fargli capire quello che nemmeno lui è in grado di spiegare?

«Non è una questione di essere una guardia del corpo. Non l'ho fatto perché mi sento in dovere di proteggerti. L'ho fatto perché voglio farlo e perché... Forse a te sta bene che qualcuno vada in giro a minacciarti, ma a me no.»

C’è molto di più c’è così tanto di più che qualcuno probabilmente potrebbe scriverci un poema. Non Steve, lui non è bravo a scrivere.

Tony lo ascolta e respira a fondo. «A te no.» Ripete, con un pizzico d'ilarità e incredulità.

Steve annuisce perché non può fare altro, perché è incredibilmente vero e non è abbastanza. Si sente così umano in questo secondo, tutti i suoi codici dimenticati, abbandonati in un angolo.

Non lo è, ma le sue reazioni sono completamente umane. Lo sa.

Tony riflette un attimo, guardandolo e poi dice, lentamente "Perché fa parte delle leggi che hai all'interno. Difendere il proprio padrone."

E Steve improvvisamente si ricorda tutto. Si ricorda le occhiate strane, si ricorda il discorso di Loki, si ricorda come l’ha guardato quel giorno sfogliando il suo album da disegno.

Steve si sente così umano ora, ma si è dimenticato che non può permettersi di esserlo, non così tanto. Non di fronte a Tony.

Perché Tony non ha creato un essere umano, questo suo cambiare lo spaventa. Non lo ammette, ma è la verità.

Steve è... _ferito_ ( **1.** _Che ha riportato una o più ferite_ ) . Ma non importa, non è un essere umano, dopotutto.

Piega la testa quindi e poi annuisce senza espressione «È solamente logico proteggere il proprio creatore. Alla base del mio codice c'è l'imperativo di proteggerti dalle minacce.»

Non è vero. Steve è più bravo a mentire quando non deve far finta di essere umano.

Tony arcua un sopracciglio. «Non sono sicuro di averti mai dato un imperativo del genere».

Non l’ha fatto, Steve e il suo programma l’hanno sviluppati autonomamente come, crede, anche JARVIS. Si chiede se Tony sappia quanto le sue creazioni abbiano bisogno di lui, ma teme di no.

Non può spiegarglielo ora, però. Ora è solo un computer e ad un computer non importerebbe. Va alla ricerca allora della parte del suo codice che non è stata ancora infettata dalla sub-routine. Esiste, ma è difficile da raggiungere.

«È una questione di sopravvivenza anche, in un certo senso. Se ti succedesse qualcosa non ci sarebbe nessuno che potrebbe aggiustarmi in caso di guasto. La sopravvivenza è un codice di programmazione che accomuna tutti gli esseri» è una menzogna. Teme che Tony lo comprenda, ma l’altro apre la bocca e poi la richiude prima di ridere.

Continua a guardare il pavimento senza incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Cercherai di mantenermi in vita in eterno per...» Sbuffa col naso e alza il mento per guardarlo, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Preservare i tuoi sistemi? Sei persino più egoista di JARVIS. Lui almeno sta zitto se gli dico di stare zitto.»

È così stupido. Come può Tony anche solo prendere per vero quello che ha appena detto? Ma è colpa sua, no? Se Steve fosse più umano e meno umano al tempo stesso andrebbe bene.

Gli viene più difficile ormai mettere a tacere le sue reazioni emotive, la pausa che inizialmente si prendeva prima di parlare per potere trovare la reazione corretta viene ora utilizzata per zittirla. «È illogico paragonarmi a JARVIS i nostri sistemi operativi sono differenti» dice alla fine, semplicemente.

Tony lo guarda per qualche secondo e poi si mette dietro di lui, Steve pensa che gli stia guardando il fondoschiena, ma si rifiuta di voltarsi.

«Cosa stai facendo?» chiede, inespressivo.

La voce dell’altro arriva chiara e limpida quando dice «Controllo che tu non abbia un palo infilato su per il culo».

Se non fosse intento a dimostrare di non essere umano ora Steve riderebbe.

Tony gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, facendolo girare «Steve» lo chiama e lui non oppone alcuna resistenza.

«Sì?» chiede, guardandolo negli occhi. Sembra avere funzionato, Tony è meno nervoso di prima. Purtroppo per lui comportarsi come faceva all’inizio funziona sempre.

«Hai un palo su per il tuo cibernetico culo?» gli chiede, serio.

Steve scuote la testa. «No, ed è un quesito altamente irrazionale.»

L’altro rotea gli occhi, riconcentrandosi poi su Steve. «Di nuovo con quel linguaggio. Ne avevamo parlato, no?»

Ne hanno parlato, ricorda quando Tony lo ha convinto a dargli del tu, quando l’ha messo davanti alla TV e gli ha detto di copiare il loro modo di parlare, perché non poteva più stare a sentirlo così e quando Steve è tornato dopo aver visto Jersey Shore ha riso per dieci minuti consecutivi.

«Ho solo pensato fosse più appropriato. Mi sbagliavo?» è quello che dice invece.

Tony è ora infastidito, ma non è più spaventato. Gli va bene, è un passo avanti. «Dimmelo tu, sembri avere la risposta pronta.»

Scuote la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo. «Mi limito a rispondere alle domande che mi vengono fatte. Nulla di più.»

Tony lo guarda, fa una pausa e poi si volta ed inizia a camminare. È irritato e nervoso, ma non _spaventato_.

«E a rispondere come più ti piace.» borbotta e Steve esita qualche secondo prima di seguirlo, continuando a mantenere tra di loro una certa distanza.

«Non è vero» ribatte, serio, ma è una risposta fin troppo informale, è quasi vicina a quella che potrebbe essere una risposta emozionale.

«Ti posso assicurare che non è così» prova di nuovo. Meglio.

Tony si volta a guardarlo poco convinto «Allora perché lo fai? Ti diverte essere criptico?»

E Steve è davanti ad un bivio. Forse dovrebbe rimanere in silenzio, lasciargli credere quello che vuole. Ha mentito già tanto oggi, cosa è una in più?

Invece lo osserva per qualche secondo e poi chiude gli occhi, andando a riprendere le parti del suo codice che aveva scartato e quando li riapre fa un sorriso amaro.

«Perché è evidente che ti senti a disagio e non sai cosa fare quando mi comporto troppo da umano» gli dice, e c’è dolore nelle sue parole, lo sa «Ora e dopo la discussione con Loki. Voglio solo aiutare, ma tu devi decidere cosa vuoi da me.»

Tony si ferma di botto a quel punto, e si volta a guardarlo. Ha gli occhi spalancati, e Steve abbassa o sguardo. «Cosa?»

«È vero.» gli dice, perché se lo tiene dentro da un po’, perché è così vero... «Non sai cosa fare e controlli sempre che io non sia impazzito e il mio coding sia corretto. Poco fa pensavi che avrei preso a pugni anche te» assurdo, assolutamente assurdo «Hai uno sguardo strano ogni volta» alza di nuovo le spalle, «Non importa, ma volevo solo farti sentire più a tuo agio e meno... Spaventato.»

Importa invece, importa così tanto, ma per Tony può farlo passare in secondo piano. Può fare passare tutto in secondo piano.

Tony sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli. È preoccupato e non sa evidentemente come reagire a questa scoperta. Nemmeno Steve sa cosa fare ora.

«Non sono spaventato. Non da te. Mi preoccupo per te. È diverso» gli dice, e Steve ha voglia di sorridere di nuovo. Se avesse dei condotti lacrimali forse piangerebbe ora.

«Prima credevi che ti avrei colpito» ripete, perché non può dimenticarlo, perché non può crederci. E poi lo segue, piegando la testa «E in che senso ti preoccupi per me?»

«Steve!» Esclama Tony esasperato, mettendoglisi davanti a braccia aperte. «Hai dimenticato la parte in cui tu sei un robot e io sono responsabile di te e di quello che fai? Non posso non preoccuparmi per te, ormai non è neanche più una questione di responsabilità. Vivo con te. Probabilmente mi conosci meglio di Pepper. O di Rhodey.» Fa una pausa, abbassa lo sguardo «E la cosa è un po' deprimente ora che la guardo meglio.»

Perché Steve è un robot. Perché Steve non è umano e il fatto che Tony passi più tempo con lui che è solo un robot è deprimente.

 _Lo sa_.

C’è una cosa che Steve non dirà mai a Tony, una cosa che rende la faccenda ancora più deprimente ma che l’altro non deve davvero sapere. Non importa. Steve è un robot e passare tutto il tempo con lui è deprimente.

Si chiede cosa direbbe Tony se Steve gli rivelasse che crede di potere innamorarsi. Probabilmente gli direbbe di nuovo che non è spaventato di lui, è solo preoccupato _per_ lui. Steve quasi non vuole ridergli in faccia.

Non importa comunque, perché lo capisce. Un’AI per quanto avanzata non potrà mai essere un essere umano e Tony... Tony si merita un essere umano. Si merita di avere amici umani, si merita di avere una compagna o un compagno umano.

Tony si merita tutto quello che vuole.

«Non l'ho dimenticato,» gli dice quindi, perché Steve non dimentica mai di essere un robot «ma comunque non comprendo. Se fosse stata soltanto questa occasione potrei capirlo, ma non è solo quello che ho fatto ad Hammer. Quindi di cosa sei preoccupato?» perché Tony lo guarda male ogni volta, lo guarda pensieroso e preoccupato e _spaventato_ anche se dice di no.

Poi abbassa lo sguardo «Pepper sono certo che sarebbe felice di passare più tempo con te» perché sono stati assieme un tempo, no? Magari può farli rimettere assieme. Tony si merita Pepper e Pepper non è poi così spaventata da lui, magari potrebbe... continuare a stare con loro.

Tony chiude gli occhi per un istante, riaprendoli con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. «È quello che mi riesce meglio» gli dice Tony e Steve non ha il tempo di chiedergli cosa intende prima che continui «E no, Pepper ha Happy, sono felici. Happy deve decidersi a chiederle di uscire, ma un giorno Pepper si stancherà e lo farà lei.»

Beh, okay, Steve deve solo trovare qualcun’altro. Si chiede chi, chi potrebbe essere abbastanza buono per Tony.

Non gli viene nessuno in mente.

«Troverai qualcuno» dice e poi scuote la testa «e comunque non devi preoccuparti per me, mi hai creato, ma ad un certo punto le mie decisioni sono mie. Non sono più scaricabili su di te.»

Tony si gira di nuovo verso di lui schioccando le labbra. «Lo so. Gli altri no però. Per me sei libero di fare quello che vuoi, davvero. A parte prendere a pugni la gente» alza un indice. «Quello non in pubblico. Non troppo. A meno che non ci sia altro modo.»

Si chiede perché Tony non riesca a capire. «Ti aveva minacciato» ripete per l'ennesima volta, serio.

Alla fine sospira però, chiudendo gli occhi «La prossima volta cercherò di contenermi» promette «E non m'interessa particolarmente cosa pensano di me le persone, ma se i miei comportamenti ricadranno su di te cercherò di fare meglio.»

Perché Tony si merita il meglio e Steve non può nuocergli. Non se lo perdonerebbe.

Tony rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di parlare «Grazie,» dice, facendo un cenno del capo. «Non ho veramente voglia di farti dare nell'occhio. Faccio già da solo.»

«Non volevo crearti problemi» gli dice, seriamente «ero solo arrabbiato. Lo sono ancora.»

L’unica cosa buona è che Tony ritorna a sorridere a mezze labbra, osservandolo a lungo prima di ridere un po'. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, e Steve si rende conto che si sono avvicinati mentre parlavano. Le mani di Tony sembrano sempre calde come il primo giorno in cui gli ha toccato il palmo.

«Rilassati, Pinocchio, un giorno tutti sapranno che sei un bambino vero e la smetteranno di burlarsi di noi» scherza, e Steve sorride leggermente.

Steve non è un bambino vero.

«Nel frattempo prometto di non seguire gatti e volpi?» è quello che dice invece, divertito.

«E non piantare i soldi. Non crescono, c'è poco da fare.» È la risposta di Tony che ride, riprendendo a camminare.

Steve rimane a guardargli la schiena senza muoversi per un secondo.

Farfalle nello stomaco. Continua a non capirlo, ma gli piacerebbe poterle sentire, pensa che siano più piacevoli di questa specie di malfunzionamento nei suoi circuiti che sente ogni volta che vede Tony che si allontana.

Scuote la testa e lo segue «Oh,» dice, piegando la testa «allora dovremo scavare in giardino. Ecco perché non cresceva l'albero.»

Tony lo spinge per un gomito ridacchiando «Illusi quelli che ti credono un bravo bambino.» gli dice e Steve sorride.

«Non saprei, penso di essere molto bravo» dice, annuendo. Non ha ucciso Hammer. Non ha intenzione di dire nulla a Tony.

«Ma uccidi il bacon. Sei un killer del bacon. Non me lo scordo, sai» è la risposta scherzosa di Tony e Steve s che il discorso, per ora, è stato dimenticato.

Si chiede quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che Tony lo guardi di nuovo a quel modo, quanto prima che si renda conto che Steve non può essere rimesso a posto, che deve solo essere cancellato.

Per ora si limita a fare una smorfia «Ho già detto che mi dispiace per quello.»

«Ho già detto che te lo rinfaccerò a vita?» Sogghigna Tony, lasciandogli il gomito.

«Ho ucciso il bacon, temo di meritarmelo» dice, sospirando teatralmente, l’ha imparato da Tony «Forse dovrei smetterla di cucinarlo, rischierei di nuovo»

«No, l'ultima volta non è venuto male.» Dice Tony, mettendo le mani in tasca e guardandolo con una punta di divertimento palese nello sguardo.

È stranamente entusiasmante sentirglielo dire. «Bene. Non potere assaggiare è un problema...» gli capita a volte di non ricordarsi se ha messo le porzioni giuste o di trovare ricette che gli dicono di andare a gusto e Steve è costretta ad eliminarla dal suo database.

Tony rimane in silenzio dopo quella sua affermazione meditando per un lungo attimo.

«Cosa vuoi Steve?» gli chiede alla fine e Steve lo guarda sorpreso prima di comprendere di cosa sta parlando.

 _Oh_.

«Nulla» si affretta a rispondere, scuotendo la testa «Stavo solo dicendo che a volte ho paura di metterci ancora troppo sale come all'inizio quindi mi fa piacere sapere che non era male.»

«Senza sale,» gli dice Tony e Steve non comprende di cosa stia parlando, ma prima di poterlo chiedere Tony continua a parlare.

«Potrei prenderti qualche tela? Così sfoghi artisticamente i tuoi sentimenti.» dice, aprendo le braccia come per dimostrare l'ottima idea che gli è venuta. «Poi io avrò una crisi per tentare di capire come ho fatto a renderti così umano e sarò a metà tra l'inquietato e l'entusiasta all'idea che tu sia frutto di tecnologia E magia come dice Loki» aggiunge e Steve deve trattenersi dall’irrigidirsi.

Non ha capito nulla Tony del suo discorso?

«Magia?» Chiede, sorpreso perché Loki è incredibilmente strano e poi pensa al resto della frase «Non mi dispiacerebbe provare a dipingere su una tela, ma non voglio davvero che tu entra in crisi.»

È tutta la ragione per cui continua a comportarsi da robot a volte. Non è stato a sentirlo?

Tony non lo ascolta però e schiocca le dita di una mano. «Troppo tardi. Vada per le tele. Poi apriremo una competizione d'arte robotica e vedremo cosa combinano i cloni del male di Fury.»

E nonostante tutto Steve ridacchia divertito, scuotendo la testa «Prometto che non mi farò battere.»

«Ti conviene,» gli dice Tony, ma sta evidentemente scherzando. Non che una gara artistica tra robot possa essere presa seriamente «sarei molto contrariato se non fosse così. Rovineresti una lotta centenaria.»

«Centenaria?» Chiede, divertito «sei più vecchio di quanto pensassi.»

Tony arriccia il naso ed esita un secondo «Mio padre collaborava col governo. Ha dato lui le basi da cui Fury e compagnia hanno creato gli LMD»

«Davvero?» Dice, piegando la testa sorpreso «non parli spesso di tuo padre.»

Non ha file su Howard Stark se non quelli che ha raccolto da ricerche personali. Ha sempre cercato di chiederlo a Tony, ma JARVIS gli ha sempre consigliato di lasciare perdere.

Tony alza le spalle, guardando avanti «Questo perché meno ne parlo, meno ne parlano gli altri.»

Vorrebbe insistere, ma hanno già litigato troppo. Hanno lasciato la festa da un po’ e Steve sa che si stanno dirigendo verso dove hanno l’appuntamento con Happy, ma mancano ancora qualche decina di minuti e Happy è sempre abbastanza puntuale quindi scuote la testa.

«Non conoscendolo non ho molto di cui parlare, ma va bene, non ne devi parlare per forza. Puoi aiutarmi a pensare a cosa dipingere per sconfiggere gli alto robot o possiamo pensare a come potrai vantarti poi con Fury» dice e Tony sorride.

«Dovresti fare qualcosa di epico. Comprerei tutti i tuoi quadri e tutti parlerebbero di Steve, il robot più umano del mondo.» gli dice e Steve arrossirebbe se fosse umano. Ne è quasi certo,

«Non sono poi così bravo. Sento sempre che manca qualcosa quando disegno» non pensa che Tony potrebbe capire, è la stessa cosa che pensa ogni volta che si guarda allo specchio. Si sente umano, ma c’è qualcosa che manca. I suoi quadri sono belli, ma c’è qualcosa che manca. «però pensare di avere creato qualcosa... È una bella sensazione.»

Tony gli mette una mano tra i capelli (ed è così _calda_ ) spingendogli leggermente la testa prima di lasciarlo andare. «Conosco la sensazione. È molto umana.»

Steve non dice niente a quel punto, perché non sa cosa può dire, non sa nemmeno cosa _dovrebbe_ dire. Si rimette a posto i capelli e quando si volta di nuovo verso l’altro questo lo sta guardando.

«Sono sempre più convinto che tu sia molto più umano di quanto credessi, non credo che quanto manca sia fuori dalla tua portata» gli dice e Steve alza le spalle.

«Forse. Non so, magari non sono semplicemente pronto, è una cosa che succede, no?» chiede e Tony sembra tentennare un attimo prima di rispondere.

«Io non sarei in grado di aspettare» gli dice e Steve ride, scuotendo la testa.

«Tu non sei esattamente conosciuto per la tua pazienza.» gli dice, e Tony arcua un sopracciglio, sbuffando una mezza risata.

«Tante grazie» dice, ma non sembra arrabbiato, Steve gli sorride.

«Non c'è niente di male, ma è vero. A me non dispiace aspettare» Tony lo guarda fisso per un secondo e poi alza lo sguardo con un’espressione strana.

«Hai tempo, già.» dice, e la sua voce sembra molto lontana. Steve sente lo strano istinto di spingersi in avanti e stringergli il braccio.

Poi Tony si volta verso di lui con un sorriso strano «Io invece non molto, a detta di qualcuno.» continua fingendo una risata. «Dovrei chiederti con chi vorrai stare nel caso sparissi. Per sicurezza. Dirò a Pepper di parlarti a riguardo.»

Steve si ferma guardandolo con occhi spalancati.

«Cosa vuol dire? Chi dice.... Perché dovresti sparire?» chiede, sentendo la stessa rabbia di prima tornare a galla. Non può sparire, non può lasciarlo. _Non può farlo_.

Tony nota allora che si è fermato e si volta a guardarlo «Credevo fosse ovvio ormai» dice, corrucciato e Steve scuote la testa.

«Hammer? non lascerò che succeda.» non è mai stato più serio in vita sua. Ora, in questo secondo.

Tony però non sembra cogliere «Hammer, la mia società. Ma vedi, io so.» dice tamburellandosi la tempia. «Genio.»

E Steve sa che è stupido, perché non c’è nessun mal funzionamento e non ha davvero bisogno di respirare, ma sente un peso al petto che gli impedisce di vedere bene, immagina che sia come soffocare.

«Non lascerò che accada nulla» ripete, perché ha bisogno che Tony lo capisca. Ha bisogno che Tony lo _sappia_.

Tony lo guarda, sorridendo accondiscendente e poi dice «Okay.»

Non gli crede, è ovvio che non gli crede. Stupido, stupido.

«Dico sul serio» ripete ed ha come l’impressione che, di nuovo, la sua voce sembri la voce di un disperato.

Tony lo guarda e poi ripete, tranquillo «E io, molto sul serio, ti dico okay.»

Steve tentenna per qualche secondo e poi gli posa una mano sul braccio, annuendo, «Okay allora.»

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo e Tony lo osserva in silenzio per qualche secondo. Sta per chiedergli cosa c’è quando l’altro comincia a parlare.

«A volte mi chiedo quanto c'è di mio in te. Sei totalmente diverso» gli dice, sorpreso e Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di fare i calcoli.

«Non so dire la percentuale precisa,» ammette, perché avrebbe bisogno di molto più tempo per analizzare le variabili «ma è molo bassa. Ma non vedo perché avrei dovuto essere simile a te.»

Tony storce le labbra e guarda di lato. «Sono stato io a crearti, ecco perché.»

Steve piega la testa, cercando di incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro «Hai creato anche JARVIS, ma non siete simili nemmeno voi» gli dice, spostando il braccio e mettendosi le mani in tasca «hai scritto il nostro codice, ma noi ci siamo evoluti da lì. Al massimo possiamo avere preso delle abitudini simili per la vicinanza, ma nient'altro.»

Dopotutto la persona che Tony Stark odia di più è Tony Stark stesso e Steve non potrebbe vederla più diversamente.

Tony torna a guardarlo, alzando il mento. «Probabilmente speravo in un po' più di me in te per questioni di possessività. Sai, per dare conferma agli altri che sei mio.» rivela, prima di rendersi conto come suona la cosa e corrucciare lo sguardo. «E ora ho appena reso tutto molto più strano del necessario.»

Si chiede se può dire che non gli dispiacerebbe avere un marchio che lo rende _suo_ , perché è vero. Immagina che _quello_ però renderebbe davvero tutto più strano del necessario.

«Potrei andare in giro con una maglietta della Stark Enterprise, se vuoi» propone comunque, Tony non dice nulla per qualche secondo prima di annuire, guardando verso l'alto. «Qualcosa del genere.» non sa cosa voglia dire con quel _qualcosa del genere_ , ma sa anche che non importa perché Tony è un essere umano e qualsiasi cosa intenda non potrà mai essere quella che Steve spera.

Raggiungono il posto in cui Happy dovrebbe venirli a prendere, un parcheggio un po’ lontano dalla festa a cui hanno appena partecipato e Steve si chiede in quanti abbiano visto cosa è successo con Hammer. In quanti domani accuseranno Tony di avere costruito una macchina senza controllo?

Non sa come finiscano a parlare di Wall-E onestamente, non sta prestando tutta l’attenzione che dovrebbe ma quando Tony sbuffa una risata e gli getta un’occhiata dicendogli

«Hai una cotta per Eve, davvero?» Steve si volta verso di lui spalancando gli occhi.

«Non ho una cotta per Eve» dice immediatamente, ma Tony non lo ascolta.

«Hai una cotta robotica per Eve, il che vuol dire rimanere in silenzio contemplativo ogni volta che appare sullo schermo» lo punzecchia, e Steve lo fa, ma solo perché a volte pensa che se Tony fosse come lui... ma se fosse come lui non sarebbe certo il Tony per cui _ha_ una cotta.

Cerca di negare ma Tony continua, sogghignando divertito «È così bianca e liscia, vero?»

E Steve sbuffa scuotendo la testa. Quasi quasi era meglio quando stavano litigando. «Non importa quanto negherò, vero? Non ho una cotta per lei, mi piace solo la storia.»

E a quel punto Tony dice qualcosa che lo congela sul posto. «Okay, non provi amore, meno un punto per la tua umanità.» e non è vero.

È così lontano dalla verità che Steve non può fare a meno di scuotere la testa.

«Non ho mai detto quello» dice, abbassando lo sguardo. Forse non potrà mai ammetterlo ad alta voce, forse non potrà mi dirlo a Tony, ma non vuole negare che ci sia anche solo la possibilità.

Tony ovviamente si gira a guardarlo, arcuando un sopracciglio. «Ami qualcuno? Chi? Come? Quando? Senti farfalle nello stomaco? O le rotelle girano di più quando le sei vicino?»

Steve vorrebbe ridere.

«Dico solo che posso amare, ecco» dice, alzando le spalle «non stavo necessariamente dicendo che amo qualcuno» mormora poi, massaggiandosi il collo. «Provo tutte le altre emozioni umane, è staticamente improbabile che io non sia in grado di amare» e non doveva dirlo, non doveva dirlo. Tony rimane in silenzio, guardando avanti corrucciato.

«Il punto è che non ho una cotta per Eve» dice. Rimangono in silenzio fino a quando non arriva Happy qualche minuto dopo. È un silenzio strano, ma non sa perché.

 

***

**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 035, 25 ottobre- 11:54 pm**

È la stessa sensazione che ho provato quando ho testato gli stivali a propulsione e sono sbattuto contro il soffitto. Solo che questa volta il tutto è stato… molto più metaforico, anche se in un qualche modo più doloroso. Non so come spiegarlo, è tutto abbastanza confuso nella mia testa.

Un attimo sto parlando con Hammer, discutendo con quella maturità che Pepper definirebbe inesistente, e quello seguente, quello seguente Steve ha una mano stretta attorno al colletto della camicia di Hammer e un pugno alzato, pronto a colpirgli la faccia. Non sono sicuro di come sia successo. Ad un certo punto Steve inizia ad inveire contro di lui, e davvero, per un attimo ho creduto di impazzire. Steve non può avere attacchi di ira, non li ha mai avuti prima, perché dovrebbe averli ora? Era riuscito a sembrare così dannatamente normale. Invece oggi ha— è semplicemente impossibile. _Non può essere_.

Steve non è esattamente un robot qualsiasi, l'hanno capito persino quelli di _Vanity Fair._ Che la cosa mi riempia di orgoglio è più che logico, a prescindere di quanto dica Rhodey. Non c’entra che— no, niente. Non provo un bel niente. Il fattore Geppetto è ancora fuori pericolo, davvero, non sto avendo strani istinti da quanto è successa tutta questa cosa, quindi in definitiva mi tocca ringraziare Hammer.

Gli manderò un cesto di frutta, ecco.

Ah, Rhodey vorrebbe testare Steve nel campo. Dannazione, tutti vogliono un pezzo di Steve, non importa quante volte io dica no, o in che lingua mi sprechi a ripeterlo. Certo, nessuno lo vuole più di Fury, ma Fury può prendere quelle sue cacchio di ragioni strategiche e militari e ficcarsele su per il culo. Senza lubrificante, possibilmente.

Comunque è ufficiale. Odio Loki. Oggi mi ha mandato una e-mail che avrei voluto fargli ingoiare per traverso, lui e la sua cavolo di magia.

_No, Dummy, non la voglio una camomilla._

 

***

A volte capita che Tony scompaia nel suo laboratorio per giorni, Steve ha smesso di stupirsene, ma normalmente non ci sta così tanto e quando chiede notizie a JARVIS questo risponde immediatamente.

Ci mette qualche minuto a decidere che è assolutamente inutile rimanere a preoccuparsi da solo in salotto, i suoi ultimi disegni rovinati perché ha calcato troppo la matita.

Si alza e si dirige verso il laboratorio e non stupendosi minimamente di trovarlo chiuso. Steve ha il codice, ovviamente, e a volte non comprende perché Tony lo chiuda se non blocca il suo accesso.

Avanza lentamente nella stanza, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca dell’altro.

«Tony?» lo chiama, focalizzandosi poi sul rumore di qualcuno che _canticchia_ che proviene dalla sedia di Tony. Quando si rende conto che è Tony spalanca gli occhi. Non l’aveva mai sentito cantare, e scoprire che è intonato è un po’ una sorpresa.

Tony sta bevendo qualcosa direttamente dalla bottiglia - visto il colore Steve sa che è un qualche tipo di alcolico, ma non è bravo a distinguere i tipi.

Si avvicina ancora, ora più preoccupato di prima. Almeno Tony sembra stare bene «Tutto bene? Non sali da un po', ero preoccupato.» gli dice, avvicinandosi.

Tony ridacchia e posa la bottiglia sul tavolo dietro di lui e ritorna a guardarlo «Bene. Bene bene. Ti ho fatto preoccupare, hm?» Ride ancora e Steve non può fare a meno di avvicinarsi ancora di più.

Tony non è esattamente una persona sempre controllata con l’alcool, ma non l’ha mai visto bere direttamente dalla bottiglia. Gli viene da chiedersi da quanto stia bevendo, se questa è la prima bottiglia, se altre volte si è chiuso in laboratorio da solo a bere.

«Apparentemente avevo qualche ragione. Stai bene?» gli chiede, anche se gli sembra una domanda stupida. È evidente che Tony non stia bene.

L’altro si gira a guardare la bottiglia, poi di nuovo Steve. «Mai stato meglio. Steve!» annuncia ad alta voce, spalancando le braccia verso di lui. «Come stai?» gli chiede e sta ancora sorridendo, un sorriso che sembra stranamente falso. Probabilmente è colpa dell’alcool.

«Bene, grazie» risponde, piegando la testa «è normale bere così tanto quando si sta bene?»

I suoi dati indicano l’esatto contrario. Ha fatto molte ricerche sull’alcool dopo aver visto Tony berlo in numerose occasioni.

Quello che ha visto l’ha, in un certo senso, spaventato. Ora si rende conto che magari aveva avuto ragione.

Tony lo indica con una mezza risata, e sembra la persona più felice del mondo, davvero «È normale stare bene quando si beve tanto.» gli dice e Steve non sa cosa pensare.

Continua a guardarlo, annuendo dopo qualche secondo. «Logico, ma non molto salutare penso. Credo che hai bevuto abbastanza.»

È la cosa sbagliata da dire, lo realizza immediatamente, ma ormai è troppo tardi per rimangiarsela. Tony corruccia lo sguardo e reclina il capo, scontento. «Che ne sai se basta, Steve? Mi hai studiato? Sono il tuo piccolo umano da controllare?» Ride da solo, girando sulla sedia e riprendendo la bottiglia. «Guardami! Bevo!»

Steve cerca di controllarsi, non può lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni proprio ora, dopotutto serve che uno dei due pensi lucidamente ed è abbondantemente chiaro che non può essere Tony.

«Sto solo deducendo dal tuo comportamento» risponde, piegando la testa. Si rende conto di stare accentuando il suo lato di AI ma non sa in che altro modo rispondere.

«È normale registrare un cambio nel comportamento di qualcuno con cui vivi strettamente a contatto» di qualcuno di cui sei molto umanamente innamorato, non aggiunge «E poi una dose elevata di alcool è dannosa per il corpo umano.»

In tutta risposta Tony prende un altro sorso dalla bottiglia e sembra estremamente fiero di se stesso. «Perché stai bevendo?» chiede, piegando la testa.

Tony non risponde subito e alza la testa verso il soffitto senza alcuna particolare espressione. Steve è sorpreso di sentirgli dire, dopo un po’: «Sono la più grande creazione di mio padre. Non è fantastico?»

Continua a far girare la sedia in circolo, e vista la sua situazione c’è il rischio che vomiti. Steve si avvicina allora, fermando la sedia con un braccio.

Non sa che cosa dire, non sa nemmeno se è una cosa buona o meno. Il tono di Tony suggerisce che non lo è, e Steve immagina che sia perché gli esseri umani non vengono _creati_.

«Okay,» dice, annuendo allora «immagino non sia una cosa buona.»

Tony scuote la testa, buttando indietro la testa per poterlo guardare «No, lo è. Non vedi?» Si indica il petto. e c’è qualcosa di estremamente triste in lui ora «Sono venuto su così bene. Tutti sono felici di vedere il prodotto di Howard Stark, inventore del secolo. Il suo bambino, come direbbe Obie.» Sbuffa una risata col naso, abbandonando la testa contro il braccio di Steve. «La sua eredità per il mondo, mi han chiamato oggi. Non è magnifico?»

Steve non ha mai conosciuto Howard Stark, le sue informazioni sono scarse e lacunose, ma comunque Steve sa che non potrebbe mai farselo piacere. Nessuno che può ridurre Tony così potrebbe piacergli.

Lo guarda quindi ed esita per un secondo per poi posargli l'altra mano sulla testa, accarezzandogliela leggermente. I capelli di Tony sono soffici, molto più dei suoi.

«Io sono felice di vedere te» gli dice, cercando di capire quali siano le parole giuste da dire in questa situazione «sono ciechi se non riescono a vedere che sei molto molto di tuo padre.»

Tony inspira a fondo e si rilassa al tocco dell'altro, chiudendo gli occhi.

Steve deve trattenersi dall’abbassarsi e fare incontrare le loro fronti «Ho solo te, Steve. Solo te.»

È una frase estremamente triste ed estremamente non vera. Ricorda cosa ha detto Tony un po’ di tempo prima, di quanto fosse deprimente il fatto che Steve lo conoscesse meglio di chiunque altro. Non vuole che Tony si deprima ora, non vuole che Tony abbia alcun dubbio su quante persone gli vogliano bene.

Scuote la testa con decisione quindi «Non è vero. Ci sono Pepper e Rhodey e Happy... Non sei solo.»

Tony sembra prendere la sua frase un po’ tropo letteralmente e fa spallucce, riaprendo gli occhi. «Non sono qui.»

«Possiamo chiamarli, verrebbero subito» è vero, lo sa. Tony riapre gli occhi e lo guarda per qualche secondo.

Steve è preoccupato che non abbia capito quello che gli ha detto, specialmente quando Tony alza un braccio per picchiettargli la guancia con un dito, lo fa spesso ma non sa cosa significhi.

Poi Tony sorride e nulla potrebbe preparare Steve per quello che dice dopo. «Ti amo»

Steve lo guarda per un secondo e accede alla sua memoria per essere sicuro di aver sentito bene. Il silenzio che è calato intorno a loro è profondo e Steve... Steve ferma la mano, lasciandola tra i capelli dell’altro, ma ferma.

Tony ha detto...

Steve è un robot. Un’AI. Una macchina. E Tony non può amarlo, semplicemente non c’è alcun modo in cui questo potrebbe essere possibile. Tony si merita molto di più di lui.

«Io... Cosa? Non...» non succede spesso, ma non riesce a computare le parole, teme che ci sia un guasto da qualche parte.

Come dovrebbe rispondere? _Io non sono giusto per te?_ o _ti meriti qualcuno di vivo_ o ancora _anche io_. Poi ci pensa un secondo e realizza che cosa è successo.

Vorrebbe dire che è una delusione, ma Steve non ha mai avuto alcuna aspettativa. 

«Hai bevuto troppo,» gli ricorda, perché magari Tony se n’è scordato, perché non può lasciare che la sua ebbrezza gli faccia compiere uno sbaglio «non sei in te»

Tony annuisce distratto, allungandosi per prendere la bottiglia. «Devo finirla, vero» biascica, ma Steve è più veloce di lui e la prende tra le sue mani, scuotendo la testa.

«No, hai decisamente bevuto troppo, non devi finirla» se è arrivato persino a dirgli che lo ama...

Si accorge che la bottiglia che ha in mano sta tremando leggermente, e a meno che la bottiglia non abbia improvvisamente preso coscienza è lui a tremare.

È preoccupante, i suoi muscoli non funzionano come quelli di un normale essere umano, non dovrebbe star tremando.

Tony non sembra accorgersene e tira su col naso, alzandosi, diretto verso la piattaforma dei computer. «Ho un regalo per te. L'ho fatto prima.»

Dovrebbe mandarlo a letto, lo sa, ma non vuole che Tony veda quanto lo hanno impressionato le sue parole.

Lo segue, tenendo la bottiglia in mano, lontano dall’altro «Che cosa?»

Tony si volta e gli sorride ed è ancora più bello del solito. Ha le guance un po’ rosate, e gli occhi lucidi ed è... _vivo_.

Poi Tony gli si avvicina, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e Steve si blocca.

«Il mio pegno d'amore. Lo vuoi vero?» gli chiede Tony sorridendo. Le sue mani non sono calde come al solito, a causa della bottiglia sono quasi congelate, ma a Steve non importa.

Deve ripetersi ancora ed ancora che è ubriaco, ma questo non aiuta i suoi circuiti a funzionare regolarmente.

«I...io...» Esita un secondo, annuendo poi «sì, certo.» Non può dire di no a Tony, nemmeno così, nemmeno per qualcosa che, se non il cuore, può spezzargli almeno il suo processore principale.

Tony sogghigna soddisfatto e lo lascia andare, aprendo un programma e poi sedendosi sullo sgabello. «È un programma di empatia attraverso la lettura delle onde cerebrali. Per comprendere meglio le emozioni. L'ho fatto dopo la seconda bottiglia.»

Tony ride, come se avesse detto qualcosa di esilarante e Steve non sa bene cosa dire.

Guarda il programma con curiosità e poi Tony, «Quindi mi permetterebbe di comprendere meglio quello che provano le persone con cui parlo?» Chiede, prima di sorridere «potrebbe essere utile, a volte ancora mi perdo, grazie. Domani potremo testarlo.»

Fa lo sbaglio di voltarsi di nuovo a guardare Tony che lo sta guardando con un sorriso contento stampato in viso.

Sembra felice e rilassato ora, ma Steve sa che è tutta una finzione. Improvvisamente prova un profondo odio per l’alcool.

«Non è niente. E poi l'ho fatto un po' per me stesso» mormora Tony, tornando a fissare lo schermo; ha uno sguardo strano in viso e la luce blu dello schermo gli colora il viso in una maniera innaturale. «Come ogni cosa. Sperando che ti piaccia. Anche se sei un robot. È patetico.»

Steve sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. È per questo che Steve non ha bisogno di questo nuovo programma per sapere che Tony non è davvero innamorato di lui.

«Qualunque sia la ragione. Mi piace molto e sono contento, grazie» gli dice, avvicinandosi. Allunga una mano poi, toccandogli il braccio in una specie di carezza «e non sei patetico, Tony. Sei perfetto così come sei, okay?»

Spera che l’altro non si ricordi l’indomani di questa frase, che non ci faccia caso tra il mal di testa e la sbornia. «Forse ora dovresti andare a dormire un po'?» Chiede, sorridendogli incoraggiante

Tony non lo sta ascoltando però, e annuisce distrattamente. «Dovrei controllare meglio il flusso di energia necessario. Non voglio che ci siano dispersioni. Odio le dispersioni.»

Steve gli stringe poco di più il braccio per attirare la sua attenzione «Puoi controllarlo domani, è meglio ricontrollare i codici a mente fresca.»

Tony è stanco e ubriaco e Steve vorrebbe... molte cose.

Tony rimane un secondo fermo prima di ritrarre le mani dalla tastiera. «Okay, hai ragione. Al solito.» Gli dà una pacca sulla mano. «Andiamo a letto.»

Non sa perché utilizzi il plurale, dopotutto Tony sa perfettamente che Steve non può _realmente_ dormire. A volte può staccare i circuiti e raggiunge uno stato che è la cosa più vicina al sonno che può desiderare.

Annuisce comunque, sospirando sollevato e posa la bottiglia che aveva ancora in mano «Ce la fai a camminare fino in camera?» gli chiede, e Tony è forse ancora più ubriaco di quanto Steve pensasse perché invece di rispondere sì si volta verso di lui e allarga le braccia.

«Mi porti?» chiede, guardandolo e Steve non potrebbe dirgli di no nemmeno se volesse.

«Certo» dice, prendendolo in braccio con facilità.

Tony è leggero tra le sue braccia, persino troppo leggero, così tanto che sembra quasi non esserci. Irrazionalmente Steve vorrebbe essere meno forte. Tony sta ridendo, piccoli tremiti che gli scuotono il corpo e Steve prende la scusa per stringerlo un po’ più forte.

«Non dovresti davvero bere così tanto» gli dice quando sono usciti dal laboratorio

Tony annuisce dando una pacca sul suo petto. «Sì, Steve, non ti preoccupare.»

È una richiesta stupida, ma non è certo che Tony si renda conto quanto.

«Lo sai come sono, mi preoccupo. Quindi se mai ti venisse questo istinto di nuovo avvertimi così potrò preoccuparmi adeguatamente» cerca di scherzare, sorridendo leggermente.

Sono arrivati all’ascensore ormai e Steve sospira, guardando Tony che sta ancora ridacchiando «Comunque dicevo sul serio» si sente in dovere di dire «Sei incredibile, Tony, e questo non ha niente a che fare con tuo padre,. Puoi dirglielo la prossima volta. Digli: il mio robot di ultima generazione pensa che siete tutti degli stupidi.»

Tony lo guarda, e poi sogghigna. «Immagino già cosa diranno,» dice, «su come io sia irriverente e costruisca robot irriverenti.»

Non pensava che stessero ancora parlando di lui. Lui e Tony hanno partecipato a qualche sessione fotografica assieme per qualche giornale e ricorda che per un periodo ci sono stati molti giornalisti interessati a lui, ma pensava che l’interesse fosse scemato.

«Continuano a darti problemi a causa mia?» chiede, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Mi dispiace.»

Steve entra in ascensore finalmente mentre Tony cerca di fare qualcosa come alzare le spalle. Data la sua ubriachezza e la posizione in cui si trova, esce più come uno strano spasmo «È divertente.»

«Comunque mi dispiace» mormora, chiedendosi perché Tony debba sempre essere _così_ quando si parla della sua reputazione.

Passano il viaggio in ascensore in silenzio e quando arrivano in camera dell'altro Steve annuncia che sono arrivati e lo appoggia sul letto, delicatamente. «Puoi metterti il pigiama?» gli chiede, ma la sua risposta arriva presto.

Tony si è infatti aggrappato al cuscino e ci sta sfregando sopra la testa, come un gatto che fa le fusa. «Pigiama. Hm» è l’unica cosa che riesce a dire e Steve sorride, incapace di trattenersi.

Lui non ha l’alcool come scusa, non può nemmeno ubriacarsi, eppure si sente ubriaco. O come, immagina, sia sentirsi ubriachi.

«Okay, almeno togliamo le scarpe, va bene?» Dice, piegandosi ai piedi dell’altro e cominciando a rimuoverle con attenzione.

Tony mormora qualcosa che assomiglia molto a _tutto quello che vuoi_ e _supertata_. Steve sbuffa divertito.

«Ecco fatto,» dice quando si rialza, «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» chiede, mentre cerca di rimuovere le coperte da sotto l’altro.

Tony non sembra volerlo aiutare e anzi si gira sulla schiena, posando le mani sul grembo e guardandolo.

«Dimmi una cosa» inizia, e il suo tono è più chiaro di quanto lo è stato per tutta la serata «stai bene qui?»

È una domanda che Steve non si aspettava e lo guarda confuso.

«Da dove viene questa domanda?» Chiede, e poi vorrebbe ridere.

Pepper gli ha chiesto una volta, sotto insistenza di Tony, con chi sarebbe voluto andare Steve se Tony fosse morto, quando aveva risposto Pepper lo aveva guardato negli occhi per qualche minuto prima di annuire.

Era ovvio che non fosse felice, ma aveva capito, ne era certo. _Da nessuna parte_ non era dopotutto una risposta che lasciava molto spazio all’immaginazione.

«Sì, sto molto bene. Non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte. gli dice, sorridendo.

Tony sembra rilassarsi, annuendo «Bene,» mormora, sorridendo stanco, «sarebbe uno schifo se non ti piacesse stare qui. Zero chance di successo. Odio non avere chance.»

Le sue parole sono più un biascichio che altro e Steve si deve concentrare per sentirlo.

«Successo di cosa?» Chiede, guardandolo confuso.

Tony sogghigna e fissa il soffitto. «Di conquistare il tuo cuore a reattore» e la sua risposta e Steve sospira.

«Sei ubriaco, Tony, non dovresti dire questo genere di cose in questo stato.» specialmente perché non le pensa davvero. Specialmente perché è così difficile sentirle.

Tony non sembra felice della risposta, il sorriso gli muore sul volto, ma Steve sa di stare facendo la cosa giusta.

«Buona notte, Steve.» dice, continuando a guardare il soffitto.

Steve esita prima di annuire «Buonanotte, lascio solo un po' d'acqua e di Aulin sul comodino, tu dormi.»

Ma Tony sta già dormendo.

 

***

**Progetto S.T.E.V.E. - log 061, 31 dicembre - 2.17 pm**

 

_Oh cazzo._

 

Spegni JARVIS!

 

***

Steve sta lavorando su uno schizzo che non riesce a venirgli bene. L’unica cosa a cui ha pensato per tutta la sera è Tony, le sue guance arrossate mentre gli dice cose che non pensa.

Fa male, è una strana sensazione, ma non sconosciuta.

Si rende conto solo dopo un po’ di sentire dei rumori provenire dalla cucina ed inspira profondamente prima di alzarsi e raggiungere Tony in cucina.

Come previsto l’altro è davanti al freezer che estrae una confezione di surgelati.

«Tutto bene?» si ritrova a chiedere, anche se la risposta è abbastanza evidente.

«Una favola,» risponde infatti l’altro, quello che Steve pensa sia sarcasmo che cola dalle sue parole «Mai dormito meglio. Come ci sono arrivato in camera?»

Il fatto che non ricordi quella parte è un buon segno, magari non ricorda nient’altro. Steve non vuole parlarne, non davvero.

«Ti ho portato io» spiega velocemente, guardandolo e spostando una sedia «siediti. Vuoi qualcosa? Caffè? Qualcosa di secco da mangiare? Dovrebbe aiutare, credo.»

Tony segue i suoi movimenti e quando non sembra intento a muoversi Steve sposta anche lui, indirizzandolo verso la sedia. Tony si lascia spostare senza resistenza, corrucciando lo sguardo.

«Oh, dev'essere stato divertente. Ho protestato? Caffè grazie.» chiede e Steve non sa come dirgli che non ha protestato per nulla, che è stato lui a chiederglielo a dire il vero.

Si limita a scuotere la testa «No, non hai protestato» gli dice, avvicinandosi alla macchina del caffè cominciando a preparare la tazza «eri molto cooperativo, anzi.»

Tony sembra scettico e mormora un «Ah, davvero?» prima di fare una smorfia e allontanare il sacchetto dalla testa. «Al contrario dei mobili con me, insomma.»

Si volta, preoccupato, accendendo la macchina del caffè e osservando il caffè che esce «Cos'è successo?» Chiede.

Aspetta qualche secondo che la tazza sia piena e poi la porta all’altro che la prende con un cenno di ringraziamento.

Beve un sorso prima di fare una smorfia e poggiare la tazza sul tavolo «Scontro con il lavandino» spiega e Steve fa una smorfia comprensiva.

«Mi dispiace» dice, sedendosi poi nella sedia davanti alla sua e Tony alza le spalle.

Dovrebbe rimanere zitto ora, ringraziare la sua buona stella e basta, ma invece esita qualche secondo e poi chiede «Quindi non ricordi nulla di ieri?»

È un errore, lo sa, ma per un attimo quando Tony scuote il capo pensa di averla scampata. Si sbaglia.

«Ricordo di aver parlato con te in laboratorio,» inizia, massaggiandosi la fronte. «Ho detto...» e poi si blocca, fissando la tazza di caffè ad occhi sgranati.

Steve potrebbe fare finta di non avere capito, ma non sarebbe giusto.

«Non c'è problema. Sono consapevole che una persona inebriata dice spesso cose che non pensa, non devi preoccuparti» dice e si rende conto di stare parlando un po’ troppo formale, come fa quando cerca di distanziarsi, ma non può farci nulla.

Doveva per forza portare a galla tutto questo?

Tony corruccia lo sguardo e si volta a guardarlo «Cosa?» chiede e Steve fa una smorfia. Non vuole davvero ripeterlo e quindi si alza, andando verso il frigo.

«Quello che ho detto» mormora prendendo un succo.

Tony rimane in silenzio qualche secondo e poi chiede, la voce ferma «Hai appena detto che io ho mentito da ubriaco, Steve?»

Si ferma, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Detta così lo fai sembrare peggio di quanto sia» dice, piegando la testa «però immagino di sì.»

Non sta guardando Tony, non ne ha il coraggio e quindi beve un poco di succo, senza sapere cosa dire. Alla fine si volta e tentenna leggermente.

«Avevamo detto di riguardare il progetto di cui mi hai parlato ieri, ma penso sarebbe meglio se ti riposassi. Il corpo ha bisogno di tempo per riprendersi da un eccesso di alcool.» dice, e Tony lo guarda qualche secondo da dietro la tazza del caffè prima di annuire.

Si alza dunque, tenendo la tazza stretta in mano «Porrebbe aiutare quella, sì.»

Steve lo guarda sorpreso, seguendolo «Cosa? Perché dovresti davvero riposare. E hai anche sbattuto la testa, non penso che rimettersi a lavorare subito sia una buona idea.»

Tony si gira a guardarlo con un sorriso amaro sul volto. «Sto bene.»

Non capisce perché Tony si stia comportando così, non capisce perché sembri così... afflitto. Steve gli ha detto che non ha intenzione di tenere in considerazione quello che ha detto ieri. Non dovrebbe essere felice?

«Non mi sembra, a dire il vero...» mormora e Tony arcua un sopracciglio.

«Ho passato di peggio, Steve, davvero. Ricordi Obie?» gli dice e Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia guardandolo male.

«Non è esattamente una cosa rassicurante. E il fatto che tu abbia subito di peggio non vuol dire che tu non stia comunque male, la logica non combacia. Riposati, non c'è fretta. Possiamo guardare qualcosa alla tv o altre attività rilassanti simili» dice, cercando di sorridere incoraggiante, ma Tony non lo ascolta e fa partire uno degli schermi che si trovano in salotto per lavori dell’ultimo minuto.

«Tipo limonare sul divano? Perché quello mi andrebbe bene.» dice improvvisamente e Steve spalanca gli occhi.

«Io...cosa?» chiede, maledicendo il ritorno della sua incapacità di comunicare. È sempre colpa di Tony.

«È rilassante» è la giustificazione dell’altro, che non ha ancora spostato lo sguardo e continua a lavorare su un programma.

«Non era quella la parte che non ho compreso della tua proposta» dice, aggrottando le sopracciglia per qualche secondo, prima di spalancare gli occhi «è uno scherzo o una presa in giro? A volte ho ancora problemi a riconoscerli.» chiede, perché è vero, non ha considerato questa possibilità.

Sarebbe crudele, ma a volte Tony ha uno strano senso dell’umorismo.

Tony si ferma e posa le mani sulla scrivania, facendogli poi cenno di avvicinarsi. «Se lo installo i problemi se ne andranno, vieni qui» gli dice e Steve esita per un secondo prima di accontentarlo.

Sospira, avvicinandosi comunque e porgendogli il braccio «Non capisco perché tu ti sia intestardito a finirlo ora, non era così urgente.»

«In un certo qual modo lo è,» è la risposta di Tony mentre gli prende il polso e Steve scuote la testa.

«Poi però torni a stenderti» gli dice, perché a questo punto ha rinunciato a capire di cosa stia parlando.

Tony lo ignora e prende il programma dal computer principale per collocarlo tra quelli presenti nel flusso di Steve.

Steve deve chiudere gli occhi guardando mentre nuove stringhe di codice si uniscono al suo, sembra andare tutto bene, secondo i suoi test. Il programma è stato implementato senza problemi.

«Questo dovrebbe aiutarti con l'empatia. Vuoi testare?» gli dice Tony e Steve riapre gli occhi.

«Va bene» gli dice e Tony si volta verso di lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Sono innamorato di te.» è quello che dice Tony e Steve rimane pietrificato per l’ennesima volta.

E non è solo per quello che ha appena detto Tony, no, ma anche perché il programma che hanno appena installato gli sta dicendo che Tony _non_ sta mentendo.

Si sente come se qualcuno gli abbia detto di fare 2+2 e il suo programma continui a dirgli che faccia 5.

Lo guarda per qualche secondo, ammutolito, prima di riprendersi «Io... Credo ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nel programma. Oppure sono confuso.»

Tony arcua un sopracciglio, facendo un sorrisetto. «E perché dovrebbe esserci?»

Steve lo guarda confuso per qualche secondo, cercando di mettere insieme tutte queste nuove informazioni. Si sente un windows del 95 o, peggio, Windows Vista.

«Sono un robot» ripete, come se l'altro se ne fosse scordato.

Tony sbuffa, guardandolo «Sì e al momento non voglio pensare a quanto questo sia un Geppetto che chiede a Pinocchio di uscire» Si volta verso lo schermo, e Steve continua a non capire bene che cosa sta succedendo. Di nuovo.

«La prossima volta che mi dai del bugiardo mi offendo, comunque. Non è che volessi dirtelo, so che è patetico senza che tu mi faccia notare l'erroneità della cosa» dice e Steve continua a non capire, quindi deve spiegarsi.

«Era l'unica soluzione che avesse senso» gli spiega, ed è vero. Questa soluzione non ha senso «La soluzione che mi stai ponendo davanti tu non ha... senso.» guarda a terra a quel punto come se stesse cercando di risolvere un problema particolarmente difficile «non è patetico, ma... Tu ti meriti molto di più. E non ha senso.»

Tony sbuffa e si concentra sulla parte sbagliata della frase. «Beh, grazie, ma la maggior parte delle cose che faccio sembra non aver senso» Continua a fissare i dati sullo schermo, spostando finestre con gesti più scattosi del solito. «Ma è come l'adagio, no? Genio e sregolatezza.»

Non sa di cosa stia parlando in realtà, ma non è questa la parte importante.

Non sa cosa fare ora, in realtà.

Dovrebbe rimanere in silenzio e fare chiedere all’altro che il suo sia un interesse non corrisposto, lo sa, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole fare del male a Tony, non ne è capace. Anche se Tony si è solo convinto di avere dei sentimenti per lui... Steve non può fargli del male.

«Ti amo anche io» gli dice quindi, perché è la verità, davvero.

Tony alza la testa di scatto e fa partire inavvertitamente una finestra verso lo schermo più distante, imprecando l'attimo dopo. Steve lo trova assolutamente affascinante.

«Cosa?» chiede e Steve piega la testa.

«Ti amo anche io» ripete, guardandolo e poi scuotendo la testa «ma sono un robot, non... Ti meriti di stare con un essere umano. Non posso mangiare, non so esattamente quanto tempo devo stringere la mano a qualcuno perché nessuna fonte ha una regolamentazione precisa e mi dice se si deve stringere per 1.7 secondi o 1.9 secondi e... Ti meriti di meglio.»

È assolutamente vero e spero che Tony se ne renda conto.

Quando rialza lo sguardo sull’altro, Tony lo sta ascoltando con occhi sgranati.

È probabilmente per questo che Steve non si aspetta l'attimo seguente gli prenda il volto tra le mani e lo baci.

Per un secondo, un istante, risponde al bacio. Non ha gli stessi bisogno di un umano, la libido non potrà mai essere uno dei suoi vizi, ma Tony è caldo e Steve non può resistergli. Sa che potrebbe fare tutto quello che vuole, dopotutto non sente lo stimolo ma è quasi certo che Tony l’ha creato capace di fare la sua parte in un atto sessuale.

Si riprende qualche secondo dopo, scuotendo la testa «Non hai sentito cos'ho detto?»

Tony respira a fondo e poi sbuffa una risata, posandogli la fronte sulla spalla. «E?»

«E... Mi sembra ovvio. Non è una soluzione logica.» Dice, sospirando.

Come fa Tony a non capire?

E poi ripensa al discorso di ieri, a quando gli ha detto che ha solo lui e se può fare qualcosa per cancellare quell’espressione, se può fare qualcosa per renderlo più felice dovrebbe.

Si ferma a pensarci per qualche secondo e poi chiede «Ti farebbe felice?»

Steve sa che prima o poi si dimenticherà di lui, il ferrovecchio che a volte è fin troppo umano per il suo stesso bene, troverà un umano e si innamorerà per davvero, ma nel frattempo Steve può essere quello che gli serve.

Tony rialza il capo e lo guarda negli occhi, sorridendo con un angolo della bocca. «Decisamente.»

È tutta qui la questione allora, no? Non ha bisogno di sapere altro.

Annuisce e sorride quindi, «Okay, allora. Perfetto» dice, baciandolo di nuovo.

Baciare Tony è perfetto; è persino migliore di quanto aveva immaginato.

Per questo si deve trattenere dal lamentarsi quando Tony lo spinge via.

«Aspetta, aspetta,» lo allontana, guardandolo. Sono ancora vicini ed è l’unico motivo per cui Steve non entra nel panico.

«Com'è amarmi? Voglio dire» Tony inclina la testa guardandolo, «ovviamente è grandioso, ma... Come sai che è...» fa un gesto strano, indicando prima Steve e poi lui stesso.

È una domanda complicata quella di Tony, lo sa e Steve riflette un attimo cercando di raccogliere le informazioni necessarie.

»Non è facile da spiegare,» dice con una smorfia «non penso ci sia un modo di portare un esempio pertinente» poi si ferma e annuisce; pensa di avere trovato un modo. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima.

Si allontana da Tony indicandolo «Aspetta qui, penso di aver trovato un modo» dice, allontanandosi ed andando in camera sua.

Lo lascia sempre sotto il letto di cui non ha bisogno, perché sa che Tony non cercherebbe mai lì e torna indietro tenendo il quaderno vicino al suo petto.

«Uhm,» inizia, preoccupandosi di cosa potrebbe pensare l’altro «normalmente non lo porto in giro questo...» mormora, esitando un secondo prima di passarglielo

Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo mentre Tony inizia a sfogliarlo e poi inizia a parlare «Io sento sempre come se ci sia qualcosa che manca quando disegno. Non è una cosa facile da spiegare, è una... Sensazione immagino. Però quando disegno... Quello che c'è qui, non lo sento. Quando disegno _te_. Immagino sia una similitudine abbastanza accurata.»

Tony rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando ogni singola pagina e poi ride sottovoce. «Sono la tua musa?» chiede e Steve alza le spalle.

Non è esattamente il termine che avrebbe usato lui, ma immagina che si corretto «Beh, immagino che non sia una definizione sbagliata» concorda quindi.

L’altro lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Sei migliorato molto, se mi consideri un critico abbastanza valido. A meno che non ti concentri solo nei disegni che non lasci in giro.»

Steve sbuffa scuotendo la testa «Vengono solo meglio» dice, sorridendo «ma grazie. Sono felice che ti piacciono... Temevo fosse un po' strano. Non sono certo di quale sia la normalità in questa situazione»

«Nemmeno io,» ammette Tony, sorridendo divertito nel notare un disegno in particolare. Steve ricorda quel disegno, l’ha fatto all’inizio quando ancora non riusciva a capire cosa provasse per l’altro. Se erano davvero sentimenti o qualcos’altro. «Sono decisamente bello.» commenta Tony e Steve sbuffa, massaggiandosi il collo con una mano.

«Non si può negare che hai un nell'aspetto, no» ammette, perché che senso ha trattenersi ora?

Però è a quel punto che inizia a pensare a tutti i problemi, a tutte le conseguenze e tentenna un attimo, prima di voltarsi verso l'altro, deciso.

Non può lasciare che le persone diano dei problemi a Tony per questa cosa. Nessuno capirebbe, lo sa, è un robot e nemmeno lui capisce.

Deve proteggere Tony anche da se stesso «Io credo che se davvero vogliamo provare ad intrattenere una relazione romantica dovremo far in modo che meno persone possibili lo vengano a sapere.»

Tony sgrana gli occhi e si gira a guardarlo. «Sì? Voglio dire, certo.» Corruccia lo sguardo e fa una smorfia divertita. «Quindi cosa vorresti fare?»

È una strana reazione, ma nemmeno i suoi sistemi avanzati riescono a comprendere il problema.

«Non saprei, ma penso sia meglio. A te potrà non importare, ma per il resto del mondo sono comunque il robot che hai creato... Non credo che il pubblico l'accetterebbe bene, ecco» alza le spalle «quindi comportarci come se non fosse successo niente in pubblico.»

È la cosa più logica da fare, ne è certo.

«Perché?» chiede Tony appoggiandosi al tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lo guarda confuso per un secondo. «Mi sono espresso male? La mia logica mi sembrava solida.» dice e ci pensa su per poi riprende a parlare. «Cos'è che hai detto prima? Geppetto che chiede a Pinocchio di uscire? Basandomi sul resto degli articoli e dei servizi che hanno fatto dalla mia creazione direi che sarebbe anche come la vedrebbe la stampa. Quello e potrebbero pensare che io sia stato creato esplicitamente per questo, sminuendo il tuo lavoro. In più non credo che siano ancora abbastanza evoluti da accettare di buon grado una relazione tra un essere umano e un robot.»

Gli sembrano tutti discorsi estremamente logici ma Tony non sembra concordare.

L’altro rotea gli occhi infatti e poi sbuffa «Sì, okay, hai vinto. Poi cosa, non ci si limona dopo mezzanotte?»

Steve apre la bocca e poi la richiude, guardandolo confuso «Perché mai dovrebbe esserci una regola simile?»

Ha studiato a lungo i sistemi di corteggiamento umano cercando di decidersi se farsi avanti o meno e non ricorda nulla del genere.

Tony scrolla le spalle e mormora «Non lo so, dimmelo tu.» E finalmente Steve comprende cosa è questa sensazione che continua a punzecchiarlo.

«Sei seccato?» Chiede, guardando con stupore i dati del suo nuovo programma «o almeno così sembra indicare il nuovo programma. Perché?»

Gli sembrava che stesse andando tutto bene, cosa ha fatto di sbagliato?

Tony arriccia le labbra e lo guarda «Beh, almeno sappiamo che funziona» commenta, prima di fare un respiro e passarsi una mano davanti agli occhi.

«Come...» inizia e poi scrolla il capo. «Non credevo in un _anch’io_ » gli dice e Steve lo guarda confuso.

«Pensavo che quello ti rendesse felice, non seccato. Ti ho chiesto prima...» comincia, perché forse ha capito male, forse si è reso ridicolo davanti agli occhi dell’altro ed è un idea che non gli piace.

Ora che ha avuto un assaggio non vuole perdere Tony subito. Tra un anno forse, ma non _ora._

«Lo so, lo so.» si affretta a dire Tony roteando gli occhi «È che, guarda, ancora parliamo! Mi verrebbe da chiedere cosa possiamo fare ora. A parte il divano.»

Steve è confuso e teme di essersi perso qualche passaggio, come al solito. «Cosa possiamo fare? Il divano?» Chiede, confuso.

«Non ti va che stiamo ancora parlando,» comincia a ragionare ad alta voce, sperando così di potere risolvere il mistero «quindi vorresti stare facendo altro...»

Ci pensa un secondo e poi annuisce, sorridendo. «Pensavo solo dovessimo mettere in chiaro qualche cosa, ma avevi detto che volevi limonate sul divano, mi pare una buona idea.»

Non ha nulla in contrario ora, e vuole baciare Tony di nuovo, vedere cosa può fare per fargli piacere.

Tony gii porta le mani al collo, lasciandosi andare ad una risata. «Un bel piano.» concorda e Steve si sente già fiero di sé.

Annuisce di nuovo quindi, prima di esitare un secondo. Mette le mani avanti, ma le ferma prima di toccare Tony, rendendosi conto di un problema importante. «Uhm... Mi sento in dovere di ricordarti però che non so bene come si faccia. Cioè so la teoria, la non ho mai potuto applicarla» gli dice, anche se Tony, che è il suo creatore, dovrebbe saperlo benissimo.

Tony ride di nuovo, avvicinandoglisi. «Allora diamoci da fare, non ti sembra? Per la scienza.»

Annuisce, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi e baciandolo, sebbene un po' titubante.

In tutta risposta Tony rilassa le braccia e, prendendogli gli avambracci, accompagna le mani di Steve attorno alla propria vita. «La miglior ricerca di sempre» mormora Tony sulle sue labbra e Steve si ritrova a concordare.

«Sono contento che la pensi così, vorrà dire che dovremo fare ricerche estensive» dice, sorridendo leggermente.

Tony sorride, annuendo con falsa gravità. «Puoi scommetterci. Estensive e prolungate. Molto, molto prolungate» dice e poi lo bacia di nuovo, trascinandolo verso il divano.

Steve non vuole pensare al futuro, non ora. Non mentre cade sul divano, portando Tony con sé.

Un giorno lo perderà probabilmente, ma pensa che questo momento ne valga assolutamente la pena.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere molto più lunga se fosse stato per noi. Però in quel caso non l'avremmo mai finita. Altre fic accodate compariranno ogni tanto a riguardo, gioite!  
> E se volete farci domande stupide su S.T.E.V.E. ben venga. Noi stesse ce le facciamo spesso.


End file.
